


To Never Love Again

by oxlabyrinthxo



Series: Uchiha Incest [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight Alternative Universe in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxlabyrinthxo/pseuds/oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Hitomi returns to Konoha. Can the errors in her past ever be erased? Will she ever be able to love Itachi again? A sequel to 'A Sin Called Incest'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> To Never Love Again
> 
> Written by oxlabyrinthxo
> 
> Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni
> 
> We don't own Naruto! D: But we do own all the millions of OCs in this story. xD
> 
> We're back~~ Thanks for tuning in to the sequel of 'A Sin Called Incest'. If you haven't read then then stop and read it cause none of this will make sense (and it's so good that you'll want to read it ;O). In case you don't know: I'm Love the Omni, typing up all of oxlabyrinthxo' s magnificent stories -cough-sinceshe'salazyassandIlovethisstorysomuch-cough-.
> 
> So on with the story: To Never Love Again!

High School. 'Hell on earth,' the girl decided. Her long black hair was pulled out of her face by a plain clip that matched her hair. She sighed dejectedly. She was once Uchiha Hitomi the ANBU medical chief but now she was Uchiha Hitomi the high school senior at the best academy in Tokyo.

Her wandering mind flashed back to her history class and away from her daydream. The teacher was rambling about the daimyo again.

"Uchiha!" Hitomi looked over to her history sensei and gave her a curious look. "Pay attention," she ordered.

"Yes, Chidoku-sensei," Hitomi answered politely. The bell rang and everyone stood and thanked the hateful woman who took forever to explain the lessons.

Hitomi exited the room with the others who weren't on cleaning detail. As everyone broke off into their cliques, Hitomi stayed alone. She had no friends within this hell. Hitomi jogged home and changed for work. Hitomi hated the coffee shop she worked at but it paid enough for her to afford to go to Kuran Academy and stay in her apartment.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore the black t-shirt that had 'Rave Coffee Shop' on it. Jeans and a t-shirt were still new to the former shinobi. Glancing at her watch she realized it was time to go. Hitomi once again left her apartment.

On her way to work she ran into one of her co-workers.

"Hey, Hitomi! Man... you look like someone raped your turtle," he said, beaming at her.

"Haru, don't worry about it, okay?" Hitomi said, still in a haze of homesickness.

"Cheer up, kid! You're still in high school. Be lucky that you're not an old college junior like myself," Haru teased.

"Come on, Haru. I'm not in the mood," Hitomi whined. She really wished that she had just stayed in Konoha instead of running from her grief that caught up to her anyway.

"You never smile, Hitomi. Whatever's bothering you can't be that bad," Haru told her. Hitomi mentally groaned. 'If you only knew, Haru, you wouldn't be so nice to me.'

"Haru, have you ever wondered if you could go home and that this place is keeping you unhappy?" Hitomi wondered.

"So that's what's bothering you! Alright, from my experience, parents will always love you even if they disowned you," Haru said.

"But-" Hitomi shut her mouth. She couldn't tell Haru she was from a ninja clan and that she ran away.

"Let me guess," Haru interrupted her thoughts as they entered the coffee shop. "You're lonely," he finished. Hitomi paused. Was she lonely? She never gave it much thought. She supposed she did miss Ryuho and Rekki a lot. Mi-chan and the rest of her family and friends came to mind. So did Zai. She brushed aside a tear. She was lonely.

"Yeah, that's it, Haru," she mumbled.

"Well, then it's settled. You can move in with me!" Haru told her. Hitomi dropped the apron she had intended to put on.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Come on, Hitomi. I won't rape you. Plus my apartment is closer to your school," Haru coaxed. She looked at her friend who reminded her so much of Zai.

"How long have you been planning to ask me that?" she wondered.

"A few weeks. How'd you guess?" He laughed.

"It sounded rehearsed, Haru," she informed him, picking up her apron and donning it. It was a hideous shade of bright green (A/N: Sort of like the ones at Starbucks. If you don't know what Starbucks is then sorry for your loss).

"You're avoiding the question. Are you moving in with me or not?" Haru asked impatiently.

"Alright, we'll start on it after work but I'm still not going to date you," she told the boy. His face fell. A dark part of her mind said 'He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up' but another part of her sympathized with him. He was just too much like Zai for her to like him. She felt like she was betraying Zai just by being friends with Haru.

Kachiku Haru was a tall, brown-haired man with green eyes. His face was similar to Zai's and they shared a quirk: they both called her 'kid' on occasion. Haru didn't exactly compare to his look-alike Zai who had black hair and blue eyes. The bug master hadn't been as tall as Haru though, which was a good thing. Haru was an astounding 6 feet and 7 inches which made her 5 feet and 3 inches fall short. She hated being short. She missed Rekki being around to make her feel better about her height.

Hitomi and Haru fell into pave with the other waiters and waitresses. A flash of purple caught her attention. She saw on the bookshelf there was a row of books entitled 'Icha Icha Incest'. Hitomi groaned. Jiraiya was dead the next time she saw him. She picked up a copy and put some money in the cash register she'd been at. She tucked the book she'd just purchased in the pocket of her apron.

A customer came over with his bill to pay for his things. She hit a few buttons on the register and took the money and gave him his change.

"Thank you. Come again," she responded automatically. She didn't bother to smile at the customer. They were all the same to her, annoying and ignorant to the workers there.

The bell rang, signaling the entrance of another customer. Hitomi looked up and greeted him. Afterwards she watched him in astonishment. The man looked a lot like Rekki: the mop of red hair and the one gold eye. However, he wore a regular old eye patch instead of the medical type that Rekki wore. Hitomi had a fleeting vision of the man wearing a peg leg and a parrot resting on his shoulder.

She shook the thought away and signaled his waitress to switch with her. "You look tired," she lied. "Take the register." She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from underneath the counter and walked over to the mysterious man.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked.

"Tea would be nice," he answered, oblivious to her. Hitomi longed to yell at the man but didn't.

"Right away, Ishizaki-san." She said the name when she was sure he had to be Rekki's father.

"What did you call me?" he asked, astonished. He met her eyes.

"Ishizaki-san," she answered plainly.

"Ah, you're one of those Uchiha brats," he smirked. An Uchiha had too much pride but it didn't seem to phase the girl in front of him. "What do you need, Uchiha?" he asked.

"Why did you abandon your family, you coward?" Hitomi felt her temper rise. She wasn't a people person.

"I cannot answer that for you, my dear," he spoke plainly as if they were making small talk about the weather.

"Then how will you answer it when I drag your ass to Konoha and hand you over to Rekki?" Hitomi pondered aloud.

"You won't. I've heard things about you Uchiha. I know you're running from your past as well. Besides, that kid of mine won't do a thing. She's just a weak kunoichi with no Ishizaki blood in her," he laughed.

"Your daughter, Uzumaki Rekki, does have the Ichigan," Hitomi snapped. "Maybe if you'd stayed around long enough to see past the fact that she was a girl then you would know that."

"Liar," he spat before getting up and walking out of the coffee house in a huff. Hitomi didn't care if she ever saw him again but something he said about her running away from her past triggered every memory of Zai and for the first time in 18 months she was ready to go back home to Konoha.


	2. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sort of added LovetheOmni as a co-author against her will. She essentially is the reason this story isn't collecting dust in a notebook long forgotten in the back of my closet. So props to her!

To say he was depressed was an understatement. Slowly the rest of the Akatsuki watched Uchiha Itachi's life fall apart since the moment Aburame Zai was struck down by him and his younger brother Sasuke. Itachi lost the one person he'd ever fallen in love with. Since then Itachi had become colder and more distant to the rest of the world, including the other Akatsuki members. When Deidara voiced his concerns about Itachi to Kisame the fish brushed him off. So now he was forced to complain to his lover about it all.

"I say we drag her back here kicking and screaming... yeah," Deidara growled spitefully.

"Deidara-kun." Sasori began fiddling with one of his puppets. "Don't worry. If what you told me is true then she'll come to him in her own time," Sasori absently commented.

"But Sasori no Danna! They're stubborn... yeah," Deidara insisted.

"I don't want to talk about them." Sasori said in a deep voice. "Right now I want you," Sasori told his partner. The blonde smirked and pressed his lips against the puppets. Sasori's hand pulled Deidara closer and deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue into the shinobi's mouth.

Sasori took the time for his tongue to explore every crevice of Deidara's mouth, stroking his teeth and gums, burying his tongue into Deidara's own. Deidara teased the puppet shinobi in return, pulling his mouth and tongue away until they were barely pressed against his. He began tracing light circles around his flesh and Sasori became frustrated with him. Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall and pushed his mouth firmly against the blonde's.

Finally they parted for air but Deidara was already grinning like a fool. He absolutely loved Sasori's possessiveness towards him. Things proceeded to heat up until they went to their bedroom to do things.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha genius sulked in his room, moping about the noticeable absence of Hitomi and it only got worse with each passing second. When December 22nd came and went he became even more unhappy. December 22nd was the day Uchiha Hitomi turned eighteen and it barely registered in his mind that he was now thirty-eight and closing in on forty. Itachi figured he was ready to commit to Hitomi in any way possible but, from the rumors, Hitomi left Konoha and wasn't coming back. Or so he thought...

* * * * *

Konoha

Uzumaki Ryuho stared in disbelief at his wife. Rekki was eight months pregnant with their first child and, here she was, still working! Oh, Ryuho was furious.

"Ryu-kun, I'm going insane! Plus Sakura-san said mild exercises was fine," Rekki repeated for the thousandth time. Ryuho really needed to relax a bit. After all, she thought warily, she was the one carrying an Uzumaki-Hyuga-Ishizaki kid. Not a simple task.

Ryuho may have just been worried but Rekki was slightly irritated that she was a freakin' balloon! Of course, she wanted to have the baby but she overlooked the whole nine months of pregnancy thing. She was tickled pink because she was carrying Ryuho's and her baby: a child with Ishizaki and Hyuga blood flowing through its tiny body.

A knock at the door startled the thoughtful couple. Rekki moved to answer but Ryuho practically leaped to the door so she wouldn't. Ryuho groaned when he saw Uchiha Inabi. The eight year old was hell-bent to be better than Hitomi, which bothered Ryuho and Rekki as if history were repeating itself.

"Yeah Inabi?" Ryuho asked, opening the door.

"The Rokudaime wants to see both of you," Inabi spat. Ryuho nodded and sent Inabi away. Inabi had been with Ryuho's baby sister Minako who was seven years old. Thus why the Rokudaime sent Inabi: pure convenience.

Ryuho and Rekki set off to the Hokage Tower at a slow pace. Ryuho was extra careful with Rekki as a precaution to protect his baby and wife.

When they reached the Rokudaime's office Inabi and Minako were playing a game on the floor that seemed to have been going on for a while.

"We're here, father," Ryuho announced. Naruto looked up at his son and daughter-in-law and smiled in greeting.

"Onii-san!" Mikoto cried, happily running to Ryuho. "I miss you!" Minako told her older brother.

"Minako," he chuckled, picking her up.

"Minako, Inabi, can I have a moment alone with Ryuho and Rekki?" Naruto requested. The two youngsters fled into the hallway, Minako giving Rekki a hug on the way out.

"I missed you too, Rekki," Minako told her. When they were gone Naruto began.

"Uchiha Hitomi returned to Konoha last night. A boy whom she met named Kachiku Haru followed her," Naruto told the two. Ryuho's jaw dropped. Hitomi came home. She was just in time too.

"Hitomi's here!" Rekki was happy. A friend. She finally got her friend back and, better yet, her returned friend was wonderfully female. Ryuho chuckled, guessing his wife's thoughts.

"Where is she?" Ryuho asked.

"We put her in the prison with her new friend. We were waiting for one of you two to perhaps sponsor her until she's off probation," Naruto informed them with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Of course we will!" Rekki was ecstatic with the thought of having another girl to talk to, one she could Ryuho-bash with.

"Alright. I've sent Neji to go ahead and bring her here." Naruto got up and opened a door to reveal Uchiha Hitomi with Neji standing behind her.

"Hi Ryuho," she waved. "Hey Rekki. Oh damn, you look fairly pregnant," she teased. Neji sighed. Even in cuffs and chains the Uchiha had time to joke.

"So how was your 'little vacation'?" Ryuho asked.

"Eh, I worked at a coffee shop in Tokyo and went to Kuran Academy: nothing too extraordinary," Hitomi said. "Can I get these chains off? Please and thank you," Hitomi asked the Hokage nicely.

"I can't do that, Hitomi. You're considered a traitor to this village," Naruto answered.

"Really?" Hitomi pondered in confusion. "I left the village and everyone knew where I was - in Tokyo going to school. I had a job to pay for it all as well. So how am I a traitor?" Hitomi smirked. Some things never change.

"Please don't do this, Hitomi. You're on probation. The moment you screw up: you're out and back to prison for you. Ryuho and Rekki have agreed to be your sponsors and babysit you," Naruto told the kunoichi.

"Okay but let Haru out of jail. He has no part in this. He's just my co-worker," she informed them. "Anyways, I willingly left Tokyo to see you and you have to be all serious." She sighed for dramatic effect. "Such a pity."

Neji had to stave off his laughter, keeping his face indifferent.

"Alright, drop the chains," Naruto sighed. Hitomi wiggled a bit and the chains and cuffs pooled to the floor.

"Never have someone's sensei chain them. He did, after all, teach me how to do my escape acts," Hitomi said, smirking the Uchiha know-it-all smirk. Ryuho outright laughed.

"Good to have you home Hitomi." Ryuho hugged his former teammate.

"Off," Hitomi ordered. "I am anti human contact," she announced, thinking of Itachi. If he were here, would she forgive him? She didn't know the answer herself.

Ryuho backed away from her, giving her space. Hitomi had changed. She was older, a bit more mature, and she seemed distant: a soon-to-be Itachi attitude. It was slightly uncomfortable to realize she wasn't the insane Hitomi she was before. She was now strictly emo.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Itachi was sharpening a kunai when word reached his ear. Uchiha Hitomi had returned to Konoha but with a new friend of hers in tow.

A male friend.

Itachi didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of the bastard. In his mind, only he should be with Hitomi. Her ring had remained on his left ring finger like a wedding band.

"Itachi, are you going after her... yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to know more about this Haru guy," Itachi announced. "Sasori, I leave it to you." Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Itachi were all in Itachi's office to talk to him about his plan of action.

"I understand, Itachi-san," Sasori said. He left the room, dragging Deidara with him to get some "quality time" in with him before his mission. During spying missions Sasori was usually sent alone.

"What will you do after that?" Kisame wondered.

"Depends. I'll either kill him and take back Hitomi or just take her," Itachi answered coldly.

"Let's hope you don't have to kill him. She hates you enough as it is," Kisame reminded him. Itachi winced at the harsh reminder of that incident.

"Enough about that," Itachi snapped. "I wish to forget that ever happened. I want to go back to before when she wasn't fighting to hate me," Itachi admitted.

"How do you know these are her feelings?" Kisame inquired.

"Because that's how I feel too," Itachi murmured. "I love her. I want to wake up with her beside me, to have her stand by my side forever." Kisame was shocked. Itachi rarely told anyone about his feelings even before the kunoichi came to the Akatsuki. It was a major breakthrough.

"Itachi, aren't you rushing things? It's been eighteen months since you've seen her!" Kisame protested. Itachi threw the shark a glare.

"No. I know I can't ever be the same in her eyes but I'll be damned if I don't try." Kisame sighed. Itachi had lost all ability to reason. Love had intoxicated the Uchiha. Kisame shook his head.

"We'll get to work," Kisame said as he left.

* * * * *

Konoha

Hitomi had to admit: being home was a good thing. Her family had changed a bit. Fugaku was a year old now and his cute pink hair stuck out amongst the Uchiha kids, excluding the pink-headed Mikoto and Ayame.

Ayame and Inabi were eight and weren't as inseparable as before but still close. Ayame was training her hardest to be a great kunoichi while Inabi simply excelled as Hitomi did.

Mikoto finally made jounin and was happy to stay as one. "Mi-chan" had no intention of trying for ANBU.

Obito, being Obito the ANBU Captain, had stayed the same. Although his hair had grown long enough for his bangs to hang in front of his eyes all the time.

Her parents, more surprisingly, were trying to work things out. Though they still didn't love one another they were trying to do what Obito called "respecting each other". Hitomi had to laugh.

The Uzumakis hadn't changed other than Rekki's pregnancy. Ryuho was still an idiot like Naruto and Hinata was... well... still pissy old Hinata.

What broke her heart was Aburame Kyo and Inuzuka Sara who were still mourning their brother Zai. Shino never said a word to her, didn't even cast her a glance. She supposed she deserved it. If she hadn't have fallen in love with Itachi Zai would still be here and Haru would stop annoying Mikoto so much.

"Come on, Mikoto. One date!" Haru begged. The pink-haired kunoichi refused, her sharingan activating.

"No, thank you, Haru-san," Mikoto snapped.

"Mi-chan," Hitomi called. "Come on, you have to take me to the Hokage!" Hitomi whined. Mikoto looked at her younger sister.

"Ask Obito to." Hitomi dreaded the thought of asking her older brother. He was scary!

"Mi-chan," she groaned. "Come onnn," she pleaded like a child. Mikoto caved and took Hitomi and Haru, who tagged along, to the Hokage at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto was with Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji. Fore a flash Hitomi had a scary thought that the three additions to the meeting were there to kill her for the Hokage.

"Um, Hokage-sama? Da, Kakashi-sempai, Neji-sensei, what's going on?" Hitomi asked.

"It's been a week since you've come home and we had Kakashi go to Kuran Academy and the Rave Coffee Shop and Book Store. They said you were a great student and employee. So we've decided to let you off probation. Welcome home," the Rokudaime announced. The words of freedom rang in her ears. Hitomi was beyond happy.

"Now to Haru," Sasuke said darkly. "You can apply for citizenship here or go home."

Haru thought about it for a moment before answering, "I'll apply for citizenship if you don't mind." Sasuke had quite an unhappy look on his dark face. Sasuke didn't like Haru staying in his house, flirting with his daughters and every other woman in Konoha. He was worse than Jiraiya when it came to women.

"Alright, Haru. Go to the Hokage Tower and Shizune will get the paperwork for you," Naruto told the boy. Haru nodded enthusiastically. With that Hitomi, by herself, took Haru to the Hokage's tower to get his paperwork to fill out.

Neither noticed the shadow that followed them. Sasori's puppet followed them through the town. Watching, waiting for any indication that Haru and Hitomi's relationship was more than friendly. He watched their every move. Haru seemed to be flirting while Hitomi ignored him. Sasori made note of this.

They reached the tower and Sasori disappeared. Too many ANBU hung around there.

Hitomi led Haru to Shizune in the fire room. "Shizune-san, Haru would like to apply for citizenship," Hitomi told her. Shizune gathered the necessary papers and handed them over to Hitomi.

"Here you go," Shizune smiled. Hitomi and Haru sat down and began to fill out the paperwork.

"Name?" Hitomi asked.

"Kachiku Haru," he answered.

"Age?"

"Twenty-three."

"Sex?"

"Yes please!"

"Haru, you ass!" Hitomi yelled as she smacked him.

"Alright, I'll be good," Haru assured her. "I'm all male baby," he continued to whisper in her ear, "and I'm all yours." Hitomi violently shoved him away, making him tumble backwards out of his chair.

"Moving on. Previous jobs?"

"Ah, Rave."

"That it?" she asked. Haru nodded. She wrote out 'Rave Coffee Shop and Book Store'.

"Schools?"

"A public school for elementary, middle and high school. Now I'm at Tokyo U."

"Reasons why you've moved here?"

"My soon-to-be girlfriend lives here," he told her.

"Haru, don't," Hitomi sighed.

"Hitomi, why won't you at least try to be with me?" He waved his arms about wildly.

"You look too much like him!" she cried, tears leaking out of her onyx eyes. Haru froze. Hitomi had never cried before. It simply wasn't in her character to cry. "I'm sorry." Hitomi got up and left the room to cry in private. Haru felt like an ass: he made Hitomi cry. He finished filling out the paperwork alone, giving Hitomi time to calm down.

Hitomi walked out of the tower sobbing. Her heart felt so broken beyond repair. She missed Zai more than anything. Zai was her best friend and teammate and Hitomi would never get over it. She didn't blame her father or Itachi anymore. She blamed herself.

Itachi came for her while her father was exacting his revenge but none-the-less it was her fault. Hitomi wished that she'd never made that promise to Itachi, that she left things at that one last goodbye kiss.

Mourning Zai was hard for her. She never wanted to get over it or move on. Hitomi was stuck in the past, somewhere between graduating at the academy and Zai's death.

People were giving her sympathetic looks and spiteful glares. Hitomi ignored them. Right now she wanted to go into the training grounds and sob uncontrollably. She never would have thought someone was planning a kidnapping.

Walking as deep into the forest as she felt comfortable, she dropped to her knees and let out the tears she'd tried not to cry for over a year. Her wails of pain were stopped by a twig snapping. She hiccuped and looked around her, wiping her red, puffy eyes.

She activated her Sharingan rapidly. Her eyes began to burn, the feeling intensifying the longer she used her kekkai genkai. She shut it off, her vision blurry. She could make out some shapes and colors but that was about it. Was this the result of ignoring her shinobi abilities? A flash of red came into her field of vision.

"Rekki?" she hesitantly asked. It couldn't be Rekki. She was knocked up and about ready to pop anytime by the looks of things. Ryuho would never let her come out this far. So who was this?

"I'm not the Ishizaki. Guess again," said the red-topped blob. Hitomi didn't recognize the voice and her ears were buzzing. She did the only thing she could think of: she ran. She ran through the woods back towards Konoha. She could sense the unfamiliar chakra chasing after her.

'Please, somebody help me!' she silently begged. She was at the edge of the forest when the unknown chakra source grabbed her. She screamed as loud as she could, trying to obtain the attention of anyone who would help her.

He put his hand over her mouth. "Silence, kunoichi," he growled into her ear. Tears fell from her eyes anew as she panicked.

"Hey, let go of her!" the voice of the Rokudaime ordered.

"Marto-aa, melp!" was her muffled cry.

"Hang on, we'll save you," was the strong voice of her father.

"Meft mof!" she tried to tell her captor.

"I would fight you, Sasuke-san but Itachi-san wants this little kunoichi at the Akatsuki as soon as possible," the voice answered.

Hitomi went rigid in his arms. 'No!' she thought. At the mention of Itachi her body wanted to go, her heart wanted to go but her mind tried to gain control of the other two to try to stay put.

"That bastard can't have her!" Sasuke spat.

"Aww, Sasori, Itachi-san's going to be disappointed... yeah," a new voice drawled.

"Un!" Hitomi gasped, her sobs coming out as grunts. That was Deidara and Sasori! They were Akatsuki!

"Deidara-kun, I thought I told you to stay," Sasori growled.

"Come on, Danna. Let's just take her back... yeah," Deidara suggested. She felt her captor, Sasori, throw her into a familiar pair of arms.

"Deidara-san?" she asked, hoping that this wasn't the blonde criminal.

"Yes, kunoichi... yeah," Deidara answered, whispering in her ear. She froze. 'No!' She wanted to stay.

"Deidara-kun, take the kunoichi. I'll get rid of them," she heard the red blob say.

"No! Da, I-I can't see!" she told him. Sasuke panicked. The Mangekyo Sharingan never gave her any trouble before.

"Let her go!" Sasuke ordered, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Deidara.

"As I've said, Uchiha-san," Sasori teased. "Itachi-san wants Hitomi so you'll have to deal.

"That damn pedophile isn't coming anywhere near her!" Sasuke attacked. Sasori dodged and sent his puppet to attack Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, throwing the oversized shuriken at the puppeteer.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu——Art of the Doppelganger!" Naruto cried as another orange-clad Hokage appeared behind the real one. It started spinning chakra in his palm. "Rasengan!" Naruto ran foreword and made splinters of Sasori's puppet.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called, heading for Sasori himself. "Die!" Sasori chuckled and moved to stand in front of Hitomi, a kunai to her throat.

"I suggest you stop or she dies," Sasori threatened. He pressed the kunai against her flesh harder and a thin line of blood appeared.

"Stop!" Sasuke said. He may not have been a great father or husband but he did love his children unconditionally.

"Smart move. I don't want you to come after her at all or we'll kill her... yeah," Deidara threatened. Sasuke bowed his head in defeat. In a way, Itachi was right. Bonds made you weak. Naruto continued to glare at the two Akatsuki members.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. We'll save you," Sasuke told his daughter. He never knew if she heard him or not because then the Akatsuki took off with his half-blinded daughter.


	3. In Which a Question is Proposed

Hitomi fell asleep on the way to the Akatsuki headquarters. She was nearly exhausted from using the Sharingan. Perhaps going to Tokyo and not exercising her chakra wasn't exactly brilliant.

When she woke up she was in a familiar room. It was the room she'd shared with Itachi way back when. Everything was the same as when she left. Slowly rising off the bed, she exited the bedroom. Kisame was in the living room with Deidara and a red-head, who she guessed was Sasori. She then realized that her eyesight was back to normal.

"Ah..." she began gaining their attention. "Why am I here?" she choked out.

"Hey kunoichi," Kisame greeted. No one made any move to explain anything. Hitomi decided to get violent.

"Sushi! You better explain or I'm going to peel you skin," she threatened. Kisame looked up.

"Itachi told us not to tell you. He'll tell you when he gets here," Kisame informed her, "and I don't appreciate being called 'sushi', bitch."

"Fine." She gave him a glare that made his blood freeze. "Where is Itachi? Is he with Leader-sama?" Sasori gave her a weird look.

"Itachi killed Leader after our rescue mission for you failed," Sasori laughed. "Itachi isour new leader." Hitomi's mouth dropped.

"Eh? What... but..." She was confused. "Never mind, I'll ask Itachi-san later."

"What happened to 'Itachi-kun'... yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I shouldn't call him that anymore. It's not fair..." she whispered.

"Fair to who... yeah?"

"Zai." She felt tears building up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I hurt him enough while he was alive. I can't keep doing it now that he's gone."

"How touching, kunoichi, really," Kisame said dryly.

"Kisame, stop... yeah," Deidara ordered, pointing to Hitomi. She was crying.

"I'm sorry." She went back into the bedroom and made a b-line for the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and sobbed. Zai was haunting her thoughts, telling her that her feelings toward Itachi were wrong. How her heart raced at the sound of his name. It wasn't right. It shouldn't happen. No matter how much she felt for Itachi she couldn't let go of the dark voice that asked 'What about Zai?'. A knock at the bathroom door alerted her to another presence.

"Hitomi? Are you in here?" It was Itachi and his deep voice was velvet soft and comforting. Hitomi didn't answer him so instead he twisted the knob hard enough to break the lock.

She looked away from him, still crying. Itachi stooped down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. She pushed him away, not wanting to feel that way. "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," she mumbled. "Zai's death and now I'm hurting you. I just can't anymore."

"Don't blame yourself." He stood his full height and offered her his hand to her her, which she accepted. "Zai would want you to be happy, right?" Itachi questioned.

"I suppose so," Hitomi answered.

"That means he doesn't want you to be sad. He'd want you to be with who makes you happy, even if it's me," Itachi reasoned.

"Do you think so?" she asked. Innocence shined in her eyes, an innocence Itachi thought he'd gotten rid of long ago.

"I know so," Itachi answered. She flashed him a genuine smile. He leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. Hitomi allowed him to kiss her, much to his surprise. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in when he nipped her lip. Itachi darted in and greedily took in her taste. Itachi had longed for her kisses and touches. Hitomi was eager to be as close to him as he wanted. The long forgotten passion was back with a vengeance.

Fire burned within her as she pushed Itachi against the bathroom wall. She wanted to feel Itachi: all of him. She knew that the love her and Itachi shared was true. They belonged to each other and she supposed that nothing would stop Itachi from kissing and worshipping every inch of her body.

Itachi pushed her back against the bathroom sink, where their last encounter nearly a year ago occurred. It seemed fitting and almost poetic for their reuniting to happen there.

"Hitomi," he gasped when he pulled away. "I want to always be with you." He picked up her left hand where his ring was still on her ring finger. He intertwined their fingers.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Itachi-kun," she whispered. "I don't know if we should," she mumbled. "We're related and-"

"Never stopped us before, so stop looking for an excuse and answer me," he ordered.

"I want to but... what about my family?" she sighed. "I don't want to abandon them again."

"We'll find a way," he assured her.

She bit her lip, unsure, but she nodded. "Yes," she answered. Itachi picked her up bridal style and kissed her, the happiest man in the world.

* * * * *

Konoha

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata sat around the office of the Rokudaime. Naruto was in his own chair listening to Sasuke.

"He took her away again. We have to bring her home. They'll kill her!" Sasuke stood to pace.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I don't think he'd hurt her," Sakura observed.

"What makes you say that?!" Sasuke asked, outraged by his wife's words.

"When we took her from him in the forest he didn't act like the Itachi we've met in previous encounters. He was gentle." Sakura spoke calmly and evenly despite her husband's glares.

"Itachi was the best ninja in Konoha before he betrayed us, right?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"He graduated the academy at age seven, mastered the Sharingan at age eight, chunin by ten and ANBU squad leader at thirteen. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Hitomi is his weakness. Where she goes he's sure to follow," Hinata guessed. "If we convince him to live here with her, we have our best ninja back."

Naruto gave his wife an odd look. "No, that would endanger the village." Itachi was an S-rank criminal.

"Hitomi wouldn't let him," Hinata insisted. "Naruto-kun, please just trust me," she pleaded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wanted Sasuke's opinion. After all, they were talking about the man who nearly wiped out the Uchiha clan.

"I want him dead," Sasuke growled.

"Calm down Sasuke. If we go banging in there Hitomi might get in the way again," Sakura reminded him. Sasuke groaned.

"We'll work it out. Sasuke, Sakura, keep Rekki and Ryuho from finding out and watch Haru carefully," Naruto ordered. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. Last time Rekki and Ryuho kept them from knowing. Now the roles were switched.

"We'll do that," Sakura assured the Rokudaime as the two Uchihas left. Hinata looked at her husband.

"Naruto-kun, we both know that they'll find out sooner or later," she said. Ryuho and Rekki were just trained too well.

"But for now they don't," Naruto reminded her. "Relax, Hinata-chan. It will turn out alright. For now it's best to just stall." Hinata nodded before getting up to leave.

"Neji-san wants to talk to me. I'd better go," Hinata explained as she exited the room. Naruto groaned. Hitomi always caused so much trouble.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Hitomi woke up alone in their bed. She was still naked and slightly bruised from last night's activities. She blushed, remembering that she and Itachi stayed up much too late doing things. She hoped he wasn't tired. As the new leader of the Akatsuki, he was responsible for assigning missions and their safety. She briefly envisioned Itachi in the position of Hokage. He'd make a good one.

She got out of the bed and dressed in what she found in Itachi's closet. She grabbed the black sweatshirt she bought him with Karin all that time ago and put it on. It was soft and smelled like Itachi. She then pulled out a pair of his pants and put it on. They were a little big but she could deal.

Walking out of the room, she saw all the Akatsuki members were present in the living room. Hitomi blushed. It didn't take a genious to know what happened. Her coming from Itachi's room wearing his clothes: yep, it looked just as bad as the situation she was in.

"Um... hi." She waved.

"Hitomi!" Karin called, hugging the other kunoichi. "Oh, I've missed you!" Karin said happily.

"Hey kunoichi," Kisame greeted.

"Good morning. I was hoping to talk to Itachi-kun but I guess I'll have to wait," she sighed.

"Yeah, because we haven't got the time for you two to fuck around," Tobi growled. The room got tense. All the Akatsuki members, excluding Tobi, were fond of Hitomi. Kisame and Deidara were about to punch Tobi when Itachi walked out of his office with Hidan and Kakuza. Itachi observed the scene.

"Causing trouble, Hitomi-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe," Hitomi admitted. Itachi was never one for saying -sama, -san, -chan or -kun, let alone -danna like Deidara called Sasori.

"I suggest you be a good little kunoichi and be quiet," Itachi offered. Hitomi sighed and did as she was told. "Alright, Hidan and Kakuza are leaving for the assassination. I want Sasori and Deidara to go to the meeting place and wait for the scroll." Itachi nodded to the members. "The rest of you have your orders, so leave. All of you." They shuffled out of the apartment, leaving the Uchihas alone.

"Hey," she smiled. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey," he returned the greeting. "How you doing?" he asked, kissing her.

"I'm fine," she answered between kisses. She loved this Itachi. It was beyond worth it when she got this side of Itachi after he acted like an ass. He continued kissing her for a few more moments before he pulled away.

"Go find Karin. I'll never get any work done with you around," he told her. She nodded and left. Sometimes she purposely distracted him because it annoyed him but she knew now she couldn't because he was the leader of the Akatsuki now.

Hitomi wandered around the building till she ran into Karin in the kitchen. "Karin, do you mind if I hang out with you while Itachi works?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah. How about we cook lunch, huh?" Karin suggested, pulling out a cookbook.

"Sure. How about we make some Chicken Teriyaki?" Hitomi asked.

"Alright," Karin agreed, searching for the recipe.

* * * * *

Konoha

Rekki sat next to Ryuho at dinner with his parents. She tried to eat the ramen but she knew she'd throw it back up. The joys of pregnancy her ass. But all she could think about was that soon she'd have a little baby boy or girl of her own.

She sipped some water and smiled politely. "Rekki? Honey, are you feeling alright?" Ryuho asked his wife.

"I'm alright, just a little queasy," she admitted. Ryuho nodded and kissed her.'

"I love you, Rekki," he grinned.

"I love you too, Ryu-kun." She hugged him and they went back to dinner with Naruto and Hinata.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Hinata asked the young couple.

"Well, we're not sure yet," Rekki admitted. Ryuho nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Hinata coughed.

"Hey dad, mom, it's getting late and Rekki's not feeling well so we're gonna go home," Ryuho announced.

"Alright, thanks for coming." Naruto gave his son and daughter-in-law a hug and moved aside so Hinata could do the same. As they were leaving Minako and Inabi walked in laughing.

"Rekki! Ryuho!" The little Uzumaki girl ran to her 'siblings' and hugged them. "Guess what?!" she shouted happily.

"What?" Rekki asked, grinning. Minako flashed her progress report to the adults and they all gave their congratulations on her good grades.

"Wow Minako!" Naruto smiled. "Let's go put it on the fridge!" They left, Inabi standing awkwardly by the door.

"Come on, Inabi. We'll drop you off at home," Rekki assured him.

"I don't need your help!" Inabi shouted. "I can protect myself. I'm an Uchiha," he informed them.

Ryuho sighed. "Alright, but you know the Uchiha compound scares me when it's all empty," he half-lied.

"I-it does?" Inabi stuttered and gulped.

"Yep, it scares Rekki too. We always go together and hold hands but since you're not afraid-"

"I'M SCARED!" Inabi shrieked, running by Rekki. "Don't leave me!" he begged. Rekki covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Alright, let's go," Ryuho said. With that he grabbed Rekki's hand and Rekki held Inabi's. Then, together, they all left.

They walked through the Uchiha compound till they reached the one residence that was still lived in. They dropped Inabi off and left for their own home in the Hyuga compound.


	4. Complications Part 1

Karin and Hitomi had cooked and cleaned up a storm until they were left with nothing to do. Itachi had yet to reappear so she assumed she was to stay away. Karin decided to take Hitomi shopping again.

So there they were: shopping in a village a few miles away from HQ.

Hitomi was holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She would miss the convenience of street clothes so she bought some.

"Hitomi, you're a kunoichi, not a civilian. Come on, buy some things you can fight in," Karin said, pushing a pile of black capris and tank-tops in her size her way.

"Karin, it's one pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I don't think Itachi will let me leave. Ever. He's a lot like the Hokage: he keeps everyone inside the village," Hitomi sighed. She picked up a pair of converse Chuck Taylors and a pair of sandals. She wore when she fought as a ninja. Her life was beyond complicated right now.

Hitomi went to the store's vendor and paid for her clothes. She waited for Karin to finish up shopping before they headed back for the Akatsuki.

When they got there Itachi met them at the gate, his crimson orbs boring into Hitomi's black ones.

"What's the matter, Itachi-kun?" Hitomi asked.

"Where were you two?" he growled out.

"Shopping," Karin answered for her. "We had to get her some clothes, Itachi. Having her run around in your clothes wouldn't be smart," Karin warned.

"You should have told me you were leaving. I thought something happened to you," Itachi complained. Hitomi gave him an odd look.

"Itachi-kun, how much trouble could I get into in only an hour?" she asked. He gave her an all-knowing look.

"Karin, leave us," Itachi ordered. The older kunoichi obeyed, flashing Hitomi a sympathetic look. Hitomi waited for Itachi to yell at her for not complying with the rules previously set down for her during her previous stay.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Hitomi rambled on. Itachi silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart seconds later, Hitomi was wearing a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright. I just need to know you're alright," Itachi spoke softly to her, whispering in that deep rumbling voice Hitomi loved so much.

"I'm still sorry, Itachi-kun. I'll be more considerate next time," she pledged. The elder of the two chuckled and darted in for another chaste kiss.

"Well, now that you're safe, how about we go do something together," Itachi suggested.

"Like watch a movie?" she asked innocently, knowing what he was implying otherwise.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but sure," he answered. Hitomi smiled to herself. This would be fun.

* * * * *

Konoha

Now all this time poor Haru was left alone in Konoha without a friend. Sure, Hitomi's family let him stay with them but it wasn't the same without Hitomi. However, one good thing did come from her kidnapping: he just saved a bunch of money on his car insurance by switching to- oops wrong script. Ahem, as I was saying: one good thing did happen to Haru. He was able to really think about his feelings for Hitomi. He loved her but it wasn't returned.

He had begun to get over her. However, just as rapidly as his feelings for Hitomi were receding he noticed that more and more he felt something stir in him for Obito, Hitomi's older brother. The two were practically twins except one was male and the other female. Haru realized he could live with that difference.

So the more he continued to observe Obito, the more he began to realize he was more than okay with potentially being gay. Being gay was better than committing incest, right? He didn't know. All the while Obito became somewhat unreachable to Haru. Obito was the Uchiha heir and was expected to marry and have children. In Konoha it was duty first, then honor and lastly your own feelings. Haru didn't want to understand the insanity of Konoha. He wanted Obito.

"Haru-san," a voice broke though his thoughts. It was Mikoto who'd disturbed his musings about his sexuality.

"Mikoto-san," he replied, asking her of her presence.

"You seem sad," she told him, taking a seat next to him on the floor. Want to tell me what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well..." Could he tell her? Could he admit that he might have feelings for Obito, her older brother? "It's nothing," he finished lamely.

"Come on, Haru-san, I know something's bothering you. You can tell me what's up," Mikoto assured him. "I've always been good at keeping secrets," she admitted.

"Mikoto-san, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I'm afraid of what's bothering me." Haru sighed.

"Does it have something to do with Hitomi?" Mikoto wondered.

"She has a little something to do with this but how'd you know that much?" Haru asked.

"99% of the time, when a guy is troubled and a friend of Hitomi, she's the problem," Mikoto informed the new Konoha citizen.

"Really?" Haru was amazed. So Hitomi did raise a lot of hell.

"Yep, so what did Hitomi do?" Mikoto asked.

"When she left I thought about my feelings for her and realized I don't love her like I thought I did." Haru groaned. "Mikoto-san, I-I think I'm crushing on your brother."

Mikoto thought she misheard at first but twenty seconds after the words were spoken Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Oh my! Obito will be so happy to know!" Haru mistook her glee for sarcasm.

"Don't tell him!" he snapped. That caused Mikoto to sober up.

"Why not? Obito will be happy. I think he likes you too!" Mikoto was smiling. "I'm glad you've gotten over Hitomi, though. Itachi-san is very possessive." Haru grinned at the thought of someone that possessive. Poor Hitomi.

"Oh! Haru-san, I almost forgot. You said earlier you wanted to know more about what went on between Hitomi and Itachi, well here." She handed him a purple book that had a big no symbol on it.

"Icha Icha Incest? Mikoto-san, it's just a book-"

"Written by our 'Ojii-chan'. It's about Hitomi and Itachi," she said, smiling.

Haru turned it to the back and read the summary of the book.

Two cousins, Uchiwa Hachi and Uchiwa Satomi have committed the worst sin of all but who knew a sin could feel so good. The writer of Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Tactics and Icha Icha Seduction now brings to new possibly the best heart-warming book of the series.

"Satomi and Hachi Uchiwa. Well, that'snot obvious," Haru said sarcastically.

"Well, Jiraiya wanted people to know what happened between them. Hitomi told them everything. Well, the sex scenes Jiraiya put in himself because Hitomi wouldn't admit to sleeping with him," Mikoto informed him. Haru looked over the book again. He did like being a pervert. He opened to the first page and began reading:

Ever since that bloody night the Uchiwa family died, only two were left behind: Satomi, age 8 and Itachi, age 18. All Hachi wanted to do was protect Satomi. He never meant for it to go that far. These feelings for the girl weren't normal. She was eight, for the love of pocky! Hachi watched his beloved Satomi cook their dinner while he put away the laundry she'd washed earlier.

Hachi couldn't stop watching her. Her small hands burned, Hachi felt sorry for Satomi.

"Hachi-san?" Satomi's calm, child-like voice interrupted his thoughts...

"Dear god! She was eight when-?"

Mikoto cut Haru off: "No, she was seventeen and he was thirty-six," Mikoto explained. Haru looked at her weird.

"Itachi is way older than her, he's her uncle and a criminal who murdered the Uchihaclan. And what clan is she from? Oh, that's right, the Uchiha clan!" Haru yelled.

"Don't act like you know everything, Haru! Hitomi's a big girl. She can make her own decisions and she can tell when she's in a bad situation." Mikoto defended her sister. Haru glared at Mikoto.

"Sure, she does! She was in a bad situation in Tokyo! I bailed her out of it and got her her job at Rave! Like hell she can take care of herself!" Haru insisted.

"Haru-san, I don't want to argue with you about my sister," Mikoto sighed. "Perhaps we should try to be friends so when Hitomi comes back she'll be a bit more comfortable with the whole situation," Mikoto suggested.

"Hitomi's coming back?" Haru asked, instantly enthused with the thought of his errant friend returning.

"Eventually. She always does!" Mikoto assured him. "Even when she's with Itachi, she's randomly shown up at home and left again." Mikoto chuckled. Okay, so Hitomi had some 'help' getting home and leaving but it wasn't exactly a lie: it was withholding information.

"She has? Weird. I'll definitely read up on this," Haru said as he pointed to the book she had previously handed to him.

"Alright, well, I'd better be going. See you later," Mikoto said as she ran off to find her older brother Obito.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Hitomi sat on Itachi's lap as they watched the movie. As usual, all they had to watch was a gory horror movie, but Hitomi was fine with it as long as she was with her Itachi-kun. The scene was sickeningly sweet to anyone who'd had the misfortune of walking in on the couple. Itachi and her had a secret pact: whenever there was a scary part in the movie Hitomi would pretend to be scared and hold onto Itachi and bury her face in his shoulder.

Itachi held onto Hitomi tighter as she "pretended to be scared". It was so weird to have her back after she left all that time ago but they seemed to pick up right where they left off with their relationship. Itachi loved being around Hitomi. She was his and his alone. The kunoichi named Hitomi snuggled into the warm body she was sitting on. Itachi would protect her from whatever it was she needed protecting from, whether it was a scary movie or her own demons.

Itachi noticed his kunoichi was falling asleep. He smirked and got off the couch, carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. She made herself comfortable by hugging her pillow. Itachi smiled at her sleeping form.

He walked back into the living room to shut off the movie before returning to his room to lay next to her. He cradled her against his chest. He sighed in contentment.

He would be with Hitomi forever, no matter what it took so he could.

* * * * *

Konoha

All this time Uzumaki Rekki was watched like a hawk. Ryuho was becoming beyond worried and and it was quickly developing into paranoia. Rekki was eight and a half months into her pregnancy and that caused Ryuho to freak. Ryuho hoped he could be a good father to his child. Rekki assured him he'd be fine but Ryuho couldn't believe it.

"Ryu-kun, I'm fine!" Rekki snapped. She made a mental note to never have another child as long as she lives. Ryuho was just unbearable to be around when he was freaking out like this. He was always worrying about her and their unborn child.

"But, Rekki, you need to sit down. The doctor said to take it easy or you might deliver too early," Ryuho pleaded with his wife.

"Ryuho, it'll be fine! It's nothing to worry about," Rekki assured him. Ryuho didn't look too convinced. "I'll sit down, okay?" Rekki said finally, giving up. She plopped herself onto the couch of their home.

A knock at the door signaled the beginning of a horrible day for the young couple. Ryuho opened the door to find Rekki's mother, Aoki Misui. Misui was sobbing hysterically.

"Rekki, he came home." For the first time she hugged her daughter.

"Ah, mom, what are you doing?" Rekki asked from her awkward position on the couch.

"He came back. Bless that damn Uchiha!" Misui cried.

"Aoki-san, who came back?" Ryuho asked, confused.

"Your father came back, Rekki. Ishizaki Katai has returned to Konoha," Misui sobbed. She was so happy that she didn't see the pained expression that Ryuho and Rekki wore.

"Aoki-san, could I have a moment with my wife?" Ryuho asked.

"No! We must go see Katai immediately! Come on!" Misui pulled Rekki to her feet and dragged her through the Hyuga compound and to the Hokage's Tower to show Rekki to the father that abandoned her. Ryuho followed close behind his wife and mother-in-law. He didn't trust the man who dared to call himself Rekki's father after what he did.

They entered the Hokage's office to come face-to-face with a red-haired man with an eye-patch over one of his eyes, the other golden one staring back at them.

"Rekki," Katai spoke quietly, reaching out to touch her. Rekki jerked away.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" she spat venomously.

"Rekki, hon, take it easy." Ryuho tried to calm his wife.

"Rekki, you married a Hyuga. Heh, who's the father of this dumbass?" Naruto coughed from behind him. "Uh, that'd be me."

"You're Uzumaki Ryuho? Heh, the Uchiha bitch didn't lie after all." Ryuho glared at Katai.

"Which Uchiha?" Ryuho yelled.

"I don't know. She had black hair and black eyes," Katai snapped. Rekki couldn't take it anymore. She punched her father.

"You bastard! Hitomi isn't a bitch. Ryuho's a good husband and soon-to-be father and you're nothing to me. I-ah." Rekki stopped.

"Rekki? What's wrong?" Ryuho asked, looking at Rekki carefully.

"My water just broke." Ryuho did the only thing he could do: panic.

"Oh shit! Dad, call Sakura-san and tell her we're on her way." He put his arms around Rekki and led her out the door, Aoki Misui and Ishizaki Katai not far behind.

"Ow!" Rekki cried as a contraction hit her.

"Hang on. We're almost there!" Ryuho moved as fast as he could with the fragile pregnant girl till they were met at the entrance of the hospital by Sakura and a wheel chair.

"Ryuho, put her on this," Sakura ordered. Ryuho did as he was told and placed his Rekki in the chair.

Sakura wheeled her to the delivery room, tossing out orders to every passing nurse. This baby was the first of mixed bloodlines in a long while so they had to be prepared for anything.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Sakura asked Rekki.

"Ten minutes," Rekki answered.

"Okay. Ryuho, help Rekki get out of those wet clothes and into a hospital gown," she paused. "I'm sure you can handle that," she muttered.

"Aoki-san, call Hinata and tell her the baby's coming," a nurse said as she walked out of the room. Sakura left Ryuho and Rekki alone in the room. Katai waited outside the door. In one day he had become a father again and a grandfather.

* * * * *

"AHHHH!" Rekki screamed. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart. The baby's head was out and if that wasn't painful enough, the shoulders were coming.

Ryuho let her hold his hand, more like break it, but he didn't mind.

"Come on, Rekki. Just one more push and we're half-way done," Sakura cooed as she and the nurses worked around Ryuho and Hinata.

Rekki complied, screaming as the baby came out further. Sakura coaxed Rekki a bit more and, after six hours of labor, a healthy baby boy was born, the Ishizaki kekkai genkai apparent in his mismatched eyes.

Sakura handed the cleaned-off baby to Rekki, who held her son happily.

"Hi there, little one," she whispered. Her red hair was matted to her face. Her medical eye patch had been taken off earlier.

"What do you want to name him?" Sakura asked.

"Ryuho? What do you think?" Rekki wanted to know.

"We'll name him... Zai," Ryuho said quietly.

"You sure you want to name him Zai?" Rekki questioned. "I like it but," she trailed off.

"Zai would like it if we named our kid after him," Ryuho assured her. Rekki nodded.

"Uzumaki Zai," she spoke her son's name. The infant looked up at his mother as if he recognized his name.

"Ishizaki-san, Aoki-san, Naruto, you can come in now," Sakura called out into the hallway.

Katai, Misui and Naruto entered the room. "Aww, isn't he cute?" Naruto cooed at the baby.

"We're grandparents now, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Ishizaki-san, Aoki-san, would you like to see him?" a nurse asked. Rekki tightened her grip on her son. There was no way in the seven hells that Ishizaki Katai would lay a finger on her son.

"No, thank you," Katai answered. He didn't claim to playing grandfather to his daughter's son. He did, after all, abandon his family.

Rekki bristled to her son's defense. "What? Is he not good enough to be your grandson?" she snapped.

"That's not it, Rekki-" Ryuho cut him off.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Do you really want your son around me?" Katai asked. Misui looked at her daughter and son-in-law expectantly.

"I want him to have a normal life, a normal family," Rekki admitted, "and I want him to be the best at whatever he wants to do."

Katai was moved by his daughter's speech. "Rekki, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Maybe one day I will," she sighed, although she knew she was lying. She could never forgive that bastard for what he did.

Ryuho smiled at his mother while this Kodac moment was going on. He felt like running out to the middle of Konoha and yelling, "I'M A FATHER!" He was so proud of little Zai and his wife Rekki.

He had a beautiful family.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Hitomi woke up spooned against Itachi in their bed. She breathed a sigh of relief. They were both fully clothed. Hitomi wiggled out of Itachi's firm grip he had on her waist. She stripped out of the clothes she had slept in and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt she'd bought when she was with Karin. Next she slipped on her Chuck Taylors and tied them.

Sneaking out the room, she faintly heard Itachi mumble in his sleep. Once again she walked into the living room to find it filled with every Akatsuki member, excluding Hidan, Kakuza, Deidara and Sasori, present.

"Heh," she yawned. "Do you want me to get Itachi-kun?" she asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Kisame chuckled. "He might not like it if he's woken up by a certain kunoichi so he can get to work."

"Then I guess I'll do it for him. Um, Kisame, could you help me?" she asked.

"Sure," the fish answered, leading her to Itachi's office. "Alright, these are the mission requests from criminals and such. Guarding, assassinations, stealing things, you know..." Kisame explained.

"Yeah, I know. I've attempted to stop one mission before and I ended up here," she teased. Kisame sighed.

"I rememberr. You almost had us," Kisame groaned. "So if you're going to gloat do it now."

"I'll do it later when Itachi-kun is here to see me," Hitomi assured him, taking a seat behind the desk. "Alright, what do I do?" Hitomi asked.

"The missions are already assigned to the different Akatsuki members. You just need to tell them," Kisame informed her.

"Okay. I need Karin and Zetsu in here," she spoke carefully. Kisame brought in the two she named.

"Hey Hitomi," Karin greeted warmly.

"Hi Karin." Hitomi tossed the two the folder. "That's your mission. Find Itachi-kun later if you have any questions," she told them, "because I don't know anything about it."

Karin grinned and dragged Zetsu out of the room. Hitomi turned to Kisame.

"What?" the sushi man grumbled.

"This isn't so hard." She smiled.

"Just wait till the paperwork for tomorrow comes in. It's hell," Kisame assured her. Hitomi chuckled.

"Well, then, I'm sure Itachi-kun will appreciate it if I help out a bit," she told the former teammate of Uchiha Itachi.

"Sure, sure," Kisame responded, "but don't complain when you see the paperwork."

\- 2 hours later -

"My hand will fucking fall off if I have to sign one more of these!" Hitomi whined. Kisame chuckled before he spoke.

"Want me to wake up Itachi?" Kisame asked for the thousandth time.

"No. I said I would do this so I am!" Hitomi insisted. She picked up her pen and scratched out the characters Uchiha Itachi. Since Itachi was the leader of the Akatsuki, his signature was the one that was needed. Hitomi carefully read the next paper to sign before putting Itachi's name on it. Every once in a while a paper she wasn't sure about came up and she placed it aside for Itachi to look at.

The door of the office opened to reveal Itachi still yawning and stretching, his hair damp from the shower he just took.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Forging your signature so we can build a pool here," she answered sarcastically. Itachi chuckled.

"Thanks, 'Tomi, for helping out." Itachi walked forward and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome," she smiled before returning to the paper she was reading. She pointed to the separate pile of unsigned papers. "I wasn't sure about these," she told him. Itachi sighed. He hated paperwork no matter the amount.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. No telling what'll happen to me if I stay." Kisame cringed at the thought. The walking mass of sushi left the office.

Itachi glared at the paperwork. He really hated paperwork. It was sheer torture but if Itachi didn't do the paperwork at least twice a month things would be a lot harder. Itachi thought up a plan to distract his lover. He walked over to stand behind her and picked her up out of the chair.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm going to kiss you," Itachi whispered. Hitomi turned away from Itachi.

"We have this paperwork to finish up, Itachi-kun," Hitomi reminded him.

"It can wait. I want you," Itachi huskily whispered into her ear. Hitomi blushed.

"I-It-achi!" she moaned when he nipped her ear. "We can't," she protested.

"We can," he argued. "There's nothing wrong with having a nice afternoon delight." Itachi smirked. She was like putty in his hands.

Itachi pushed the piles of papers and other things off his desk and laid Hitomi out on it. Her dark eyes were clouded with lust. Itachi loved the look in her eyes. It hypnotized him.

"I want you, Hitomi," Itachi whispered as he looked at her. He tugged at the hem of her t-shirt. He pulled it up to show off her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin.

"Itachi-kun." She breathed out his name. Itachi ignored her breathy moan and rolled her shirt up. She leaned up so he could pull it off of her. Hitomi felt the cool air rush against her exposed skin. Hitomi found that the Akatsuki headquarters was very cold. The air there made the people in it human popsicles... or like Itachi.

Hitomi was brought out of her musings by the sound of Itachi's belt being undone. She looked down at herself to find herself already unclothed. Itachi was down to his boxers now. Hitomi knew he wanted her to make the next move.

She pushed down his boxers, earning herself a grin from the elder Uchiha. In the events that followed to desk drawers were rattled loose and a few hours were spent experiencing this "afternoon delight".

Hitomi lay trapped between Itachi and the desk. Itachi and Hitomi were covered in a sheen of sweat. Hitomi was trying to catch her breath, which was difficult with Itachi's weight on her.

"Tired already?" He smirked. Hitomi glared at him and defiantly shook her head.

"Nope, I'm fine," she gasped out. Itachi gave her his famous death glare that made his enemies blood freeze.

"Really now?" Itachi smirked. "We'll have to take care of that." He kissed her with a bruising force. Hitomi returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

Itachi was getting hard again within her. Hitomi blushed a deep red and broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment. Hitomi blushing and Itachi smirking at her.

"Itachi-kun," she breathed. He groaned at the way she said his name full of need and lust. He pulled himself out of her and thrusted back in. Her thighs were still covered with the results of their last few rounds. Itachi smirked. Today was a good day.

He picked up speed, causing her to moan in frustration. He refused to hit the spot deep inside her that made her scream his name in ecstacy. Hitomi bucked her hips up to meet his thrust in attempt to relieve the pressure that was building in her lower stomach.

He grabbed her hips and stilled her, torturing her with his teasing thrusts. When he felt the knot of sexual tension was about to burst he gave her what she wanted.

Hitomi gasped and moaned. Her body was withering under his ministrations, but in true Itachi fashion, he held back his orgasm till after she came screaming his name.

Once again the couple was gasping for breath, Hitomi still trapped beneath him.

"Itachi-kun, we should get up," Hitomi said once they'd calmed down. Itachi buried his face in her shoulder and shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't want to," he whined. Hitomi chuckled. Itachi always acted like a kid when they were alone. Itachi was serious and deadly with others but he was carefree and gentle with her.

Hitomi pushed him up. Their eyes met and Itachi connected their lips. Hitomi mentally sighed but returned the kiss nonetheless.

When they broke apart both were still in the romantic atmosphere. "Itachi-kun, we have to get some work done before we continue our 'afternoon delight' as you so charmingly put it," Hitomi chuckled.

"Would you rather I say that we're fucking?" Itachi asked sweetly. Hitomi gave him a disapproving glare that faded into a thoughtful look.

"Well, that iswhat we're doing in Layman's terms," Hitomi teased. Itachi snicked. Hitomi was a good choice for his wife, he thought.

"We'd better get up. Kisame will be coming to check on us and I don't want to scar him for life," Itachi jested. He pulled himself out of her and got up, wincing at the cuts and bruises on his beloved.

Hitomi looked down at herself, assessing the damage. "Damn, Itachi, you're such a sadist," she sighed. Her stomach was scraped and bleeding, her hops bruised and she suspected her back, thighs and shoulders were no better.

"Well, at least I didn't use a kunai this time," he muttered. Unfortunately for Itachi, Hitomi heard him.

"Pervert," she smacked the back of his head. Itachi gave her a funny look.

"You just now realized my perversion? Let's list my sexual offenses: pedophilia, 'raping' a minor, kidnapping and let's not forget incest." He ticked off his crimes.

"Damn, you're into some kinky stuff. Pedophilia, rape, kidnapping, incest and... what was the other one?" she tapped the side of her mouth, pretending to forget.

"Sadism," Itachi said.

"Oh, so you admit it!" She laughed.

"Always." He smiled. "Always."


	5. Complications Part 2

Rekki never thought having a child would be so hard. Little Zai was a pain in the ass as the previous Zai had been. Uzumaki Zai was given the title of 'heir to the Ishizaki clan' since the Ichigan was dominant in males. Rekki had to guess that any daughters they had would have the Byakugan. Despite Rekki's disdain for pregnancy, Ryuho was set on convincing her to have another one of his children eventually.

"Isn't he sweet?" Hinata asked her daughter-in-law.

"He is. He's my little man," Rekki admitted. Ryuho faked a look of hurt.

"And I'm not?" Ryuho asked.

"You probably are because you came from the dickless wonder, 'little man'," Sai assured him. Ryuho gave him a look of pure anger.

"Sai, what did I tell you?" Sakura snapped.

"If I can't say something nice I shouldn't say anything at all," he recited.

"Then he'd never speak," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke, who stood next to him, gave them his famous Uchiha smirk.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura growled, punching both of them with her monstrous strength. Hinata and Rekki sighed when poor little Zai started crying. Rekki started bouncing the infant and made a shushing noise.

Sakura stopped beating the Hokage and her husband senseless to check on the baby.

"He needs his diaper changed. Would 'daddy' like to change him?" Sakura asked Ryuho. Ryuho nodded hesitantly.

"I've never done this before," he announced, taking his son from his wife. Zai was still crying, his little face wrinkled and red. His hands were in fists and his toes curled.

"You'll do fine, honey. It can't be any worse than the first time your father changed you," Hinata assured him. Naruto glowered at the mentioning of his biggest act of idiocy.

"What happened?" Rekki asked. Sakura and Hinata exchanged all-knowing looks. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai shifted uncomfortably.

"Naruto was trying to change Ryuho and he started peeing while he was changing him so Naruto carried him through the house while he was still peeing and set him inthe toilet," Hinata told them. Naruto turned bright red.

"I was new at the dad stuff then but now I'm a pro," he announced.

"Although I've had more practice," Sasuke said. "I have six kids," he taunted.

"Seven, Sasuke, you're forgetting Taro," Sakura corrected. Sasuke gave his wife a sad smile. Then suddenly, before anyone could stop him, Katai, who'd remained silent up until now, asked the dreaded question.

"Who's Taro?" Sasuke glared at Katai. You did not ask that question in the presence of Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke's and my son," Sakura smiled, an obvious fake. "He died after he was born. That's how Hitomi got the Mangekyo Sharingan," Sakura continued.

"Sakura-san, forgive me. I didn't know," Katai apologized. Sakura only smiled.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I didn't lose both Taro and Hitomi. Though, if Itachi keeps taking her I'll have to kick him where it counts." Sakura beamed. Sasuke wanted to groan at the thought of his wife kicking his brother in the balls with her monstrous strength. That would have to be painful, not that Itachi didn't deserve it.

"Hitomi was a twin," Rekki stated quietly to her husband who'd just successfully changed Zai's diaper on the first try. Ha, beat that Rokudaime!

"Yeah, but no one likes to talk about it," he answered with equal quietness. He handed Zai back to his mother.

"So, Ryuho," Sai began, "planning on popping out another one?" Rekki tensed. Here it comes. "That is if you can, dickless wonder Jr."

BAMM! Sakura dusted off her hands as Sai lay on the floor holding his head in pain. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't contain it: they laughed. Ten seconds later Sasuke and Naruto joined him.

"Men," Sakura huffed. Rekki and Hinata grinned while Ryuho and Katai chuckled nervously, sweatdropping.

"Wow, Ryuho. Good job!" Sakura beamed at the new father and his work with the dreaded diaper.

"You have him trained well," Hinata commented.

"MOTHER!" Ryuho gaped.

"I have to say, you and Hitomi did most of the work." Rekki beamed. Ryuho picked up his son and shielded his ears.

"Don't teach him that! Poor boy," Ryuho sniffled.

"Just think of it this way, Ryuho," Naruto began. "When he gets older we get to teach him the important things. Like how to act like a man!"

"How is that? How to sit on a couch and scratch himself?" Sakura asked wryly.

Naruto glared at his former teammate. "No! Like how to become the next Hokage!" Sakura and Hinata looked at one another.

"Naruto, have you been at the bottle again? Cause I think you're a little..." Sakura made drinking motions.

"NO! I'm not like Tsunade. I do not drink like that," Naruto argued.

"Nope," Sasuke backed him up. Sakura looked doubtful.

"If you say so," Sakura sighed. "Well, we need to go. Visiting hours are over and little Zai needs a nap." Sakura pushed everyone out of the room but Ryuho and Rekki.

"Sakura-san, thank for all your help," Ryuho grinned.

"I enjoy helping out first time parents, especially when the parents are such good friends of my daughter," Sakura smiled a genuine smile. Rekki smiled back.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Sakura announced before leaving. Rekki and Ryuho sighed.

"I love you, Ryu-kun," Rekki said to her husband.

"I love you too, Rekki," Ryuho whispered. Zai made a cooing sound and stared at his parents with his good eye.

"And we love you, Zai," Rekki said, cuddling her son close to her.

* * * * *

Haru had been on edge ever since Mikoto told him Obito might like him. Mikoto and Haru were getting along now but Haru couldn't just say, "I want to rape your brother" to her. That would be weird. It'd also be weird if he went up to the Uchiha heir and kissed him, not to mention awkward!

Obito, on the other hand, was terrified. Seeing Haru made his heart speed up. It scared him how easily dirty thoughts of the new citizen aroused him. No girl had ever really done that. Obito was afraid that if he admitted it he would really be gay. Maybe if he ignored this feeling it would go away but so far the feeling only increased. Obito wished Hitomi were here. If Haru was lusting after his sister he wouldn't be feeling this. Although a dark part of his mind said Hitomi looked just like him and wondered if that meant that he was Haru's type too. Obito freaked.

Obito decided he needed some fresh air to help him calm down so he went for a walk. Along the way Mikoto joined him.

"What do you want, Mi-chan?" Obito asked.

"What's bothering you, onii-chan?" Mikoto wondered. "I'm sick of your little emo fest."

"Mi-chan," Obito glared at her, "it's nothing."

"I don't believe that, Obi-kun." Obito turned around and glared at Mikoto.

"Do NOT call me that, Mi-chan," Obito snapped.

"Why? Obi-kun is such a cute nickname that I gave you. Remember Hitomi's? She always called you 'Obio' and you'd get mad. That's why you hate being called Obi-kun, right?" Mikoto asked.

"Mi-chan, be nice. I just don't like being called anything other than Obito," he complained.

"What if Haru called you Obi-kun? You wouldn't mind, would you?" Mikoto asked.

"Wait, you know? I don't like him, I mean," Obito stammered, attempting to cover the slip-up.+

"That won't work, onii-chan. I know you feel something for that boy. Otherwise you wouldn't avoid him like the plague," she reasoned.

"I feel nothing for him," he insisted. "I'm not gay."

"Obito, there's nothing wrong with liking Haru. He'd nice and I know for a fact that he likes you as much as you like him, only Haru's not afraid to admit it," Mikoto taunted. "And you call yourself an Uchiha, Obito, really!"

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Obito growled.

"You're right. You love him!" Mikoto sang as she skipped off. Obito's mouth dropped. That didn't go quite as he had planned.

'I don't like him. I don't like him!' he mentally chanted. '... it sounds like I'm trying to convince myself.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

After cleaning up Itachi's office and finishing the paperwork, the two fully dressed Uchihas went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kisame and the newly returned Deidara and Sasori were at the table.

"So... the two of you decided to grace us with your presence... yeah," Deidara teased.

"Why didn't you two report to me when you came back?" Itachi asked.

"We tried to but the door was locked and some very questionable sounds were being made in your office," Sasori said. Hitomi blushed and turned to Itachi.

"I told you so," she mumbled. Itachi smirked.

"I'd give them a ten out of ten for hanging in there so long," Kisame said.

"Nine. It could have been louder... yeah," Deidara commented.

"Seven. I'd rather see it than hear it," Sasori admitted. That set Itachi off.

"Sasori," he growled.

"Oh, relax, Itachi. It's not like I'm saying I'd fuck her," Sasori assured.

"Would you?" Itachi asked. Sasori realized how he was in a lose/lose situation. If he said yes Itachi would kick his ass for obvious reasons. If he said no Itachi would kick his ass asking if Hitomi wasn't good enough. See any patterns?

"I would," Sasori admitted. He might as well go out with a bang. No pun intended. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You would?" he asked again.

"If I wasn't in love with Deidara and you weren't with her," Sasori answered. Itachi seemed to accept the answer but still the inevitable happened: Itachi threw Sasori across the room and through a wall.

"Itachi! Lose some of the violence!" Hitomi said to her lover. Sasori stood up and dusted off his clothes, his puppet body unharmed.

"I'm fine, Hitomi. I'm a puppet," Sasori assured her.

"She was worried about the wall," Itachi lied.

"Itachi-kun," Hitomi warned. "Are you sure you're okay, Sasori-kun?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, thank you for your concern kunoichi." Sasori smirked at Itachi's reaction. The elder Uchiha had a look of displeasure on his face. He was jealous! Sasori pulled Hitomi into a hug. Itachi had three veins bursting out of his head and flames over his chibi form.

"Do you like going through walls?" Itachi asked. Sasori pulled out of the hug.

"You know where we are if you're into a threesome with Deidara and I," Sasori said as a last jab at Itachi. He winked and sat down. Itachi's chakra became dark and murderous.

"Sorry, Sasori, no thanks. I'm amazed I can even walk right now as it is." Hitomi winked at Itachi who smiled proudly.

"Ha!" Kisame laughed. "Ten dollars says that it's because your hips are torn up and bruised!"

Deidara looked at Hitomi. "Itachi, you must be careful with our beautiful kunoichi! She is a work of art that won't last forever... yeah."

"Then it's not true art. Art is meant to last forever!" Sasori insisted. "Of course, if Itachi has a say in it Hitomi will last forever..."

"Art is more transient," Deidara began. "And our beloved kunoichi will fade with time, for the beauty of art can not last forever... yeah!" Sasori made a face.

"Art is something that can last forever!" Sasori insisted. Hitomi, Kisame and Itachi groaned.

"How about this: art is in the eyes of the beholder?" Hitomi suggested. Itachi shook his head. There was no way Hitomi could convince those two to stop arguing about art.

"No, kunoichi, art isn't something that can be explained so easily," Sasori said. Hitomi sighed.

"Then how about you not argue about it at the moment?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course, my beautiful kunoichi... yeah," Deidara answered, teasingly watching Itachi. The argument stopped and Itachi and Hitomi fixed themselves something to eat.

Sasori, Deidara and Kisame continued to tease the couple mercilessly until Itachi finally threatened them.

"I will kill you if you say one more thing," Itachi growled.

They took the hint and left it alone, talking about safe subjects like missions and techniques. Sasori and Deidara broke out into the art argument anew until Hitomi herself threw them both through a wall.

"Ha! That'll teach them!" Hitomi cheered.

Itachi smiled proudly at the kunoichi's work. "Good job, Hitomi. Soon I'll teach you how to gain some respect from these morons."

"I think you've 'taught' her enough," Kisame teased. Hitomi blushed for the millionth time. These Akatsuki members didn't have any shame, did they?

"Do you three mind?" Hitomi scoffed. "I'm a girl and all of my friends were guys so I never talked about sex much with my friends."

"Really?" Kisame asked, shocked. "We talk about it all the time."

"Huh, I had no idea," Hitomi said sarcastically. Kisame snickered.

"Well, kunoichi, our job as S-rank criminals is to taint the innocent. While Itachi's method is interesting, to say the least, the rest of us do it the old-fashioned way.

"What? By being a lecher?" she asked. "If so, Zai and Ryuho already failed. Not to mention Kakashi-senpai and Ojii-chan," Hitomi informed them.

"But we're the Akatsuki... yeah," Deidara said, pulling himself up. He looked a little worse for wear.

"What does that have to do with this Deidara-kun?" Hitomi wondered.

"We've been around... yeah," Deidara continued.

"And we're criminals so we're really perverted," Sasori finished.

"If a porn wielding ninja couldn't phase me, I doubt anyone could," Hitomi laughed.

"Then how about three porn wielding criminals and your lover?" Kisame asked hopefully. Hitomi eyed them carefully. Not even the perverted Genma had bothered her. Well, that was a lie, she did beat the shit out of Genma for smacking her ass. Kakashi later had also beaten his friend. Kakashi was protective of the Uchiha kids, although he was only Hitomi's godfather.

If Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura ever died they would all get split up. Obito went to Tsunade and Jiraiya, if they lived much longer. Mikoto went to Ino and Shikamaru and Hitomi's godfather was Kakashi. The twins Inabi and Ayame went to Naruto and Hinata. And finally little Fugaku would go to Sai. Yes, her eccentric parents put Sai's name on the forums to be Fugaku's godfather. Whatever possessed them to do that Hitomi would never know.

"Hitomi?" Itachi snapped her out of her musings.

"Itachi-kun?" she said questioningly.

"You were spacing out, kunoichi," Kisame grumbled.

"Sorry but I was thinking," Hitomi huffed. Itachi had to smirk. Hitomi was lost in thought, thoughts that were probably about him.

"Well, forgive me for bothering you!" Kisame shot back. 'Oh no. Here we go again,' thought Itachi.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Hitomi assured him, still fuming. Kisame opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Stop it, fish boy, or I'm going to make sushi out of your ass," Hitomi threatened. Whatever Kisame had planned to say died before it left his throat. It was never wise to bait an Uchiha. Kisame learned that the hard way when he was first partnered with Itachi.

"So, kunoichi, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day... yeah?" Deidara wondered.

"Nothing. Why?" Hitomi answered.

"Well, Sasori and I are going to town since you and Itachi finished the 'paperwork' we want you two to come along... yeah," Deidara said. "Sushi-chan, you're welcome to come along as well... yeah."

Kisame grumbled at his nickname and a few times you could hear, "damn kunoichi," and, "fucktards," clear as a bell.

"Well, Itachi-kun, can we?" Hitomi bit her lip, afraid Itachi wouldn't go now that he was the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Go get your cloak," Itachi ordered, "then we'll go." Hitomi squealed and hugged Itachi tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Itachi-kun!" Hitomi praised Itachi for a few more seconds before running to the small apartment she shared with Itachi.

Hitomi grabbed her cloak, a new one since she sort of burned the last one, and ran back to the kitchen. Itachi was waiting patiently for her but Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were bickering yet again.

"Do you three mind? Act like you like each other," Hitomi said sternly.

Itachi smiled when he saw her again. It made Hitomi blush. Itachi was planning something, meaning Hitomi had to be on her toes. Otherwise Itachi would probably have her pushed up against the side of a building and... Hitomi stopped that train of thought right then and there. Sometimes she really wondered if she were a pervert herself or not.

"Well, let's get going," Sasori said.

They ran through the forest in silence. No one felt much like talking at the moment. Hitomi was too preoccupied with thoughts of her beloved Itachi-kun.

When they made it to town they split up: Deidara and Hitomi, Sasori and Kisame and Itachi went off by himself. They went about their business until Hitomi saw someone from Konoha. It was that damned pervert: Genma. Oh, today just wasn't a good day for the kunoichi.

"Hey, Hitomi!" Genma called. He had yet to realize she was in an Akatsuki cloak standing next to an Akatsuki member. If he had he had chose to ignore it.

"Hi, lecher," Hitomi said when he was within earshot. Genma moved the senbon in his mouth to the other side.

"Now, is that any way to greet me?" Genma asked.

"Yes," Hitomi mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Hitomi wondered.

"Oh, I'm here with Kakashi," Genma answered. This was really turning out to be a bad day for Hitomi.

"Kakashi's here? Oh shit. Deidara, go find Sasori and Kisame. I'll go look for Itachi-kun," Hitomi ordered. Now Deidara had to listen to Hitomi since she was engaged to the leader of the Akatsuki. Deidara was gone within seconds. Hitomi turned to leave but Genma grabbed her.

"Itachi-kun? Hitomi-chan, what's going on?" Genma asked.

"Genma-san, please, if Kakashi-senpai finds me I'll have to leave and I can't do that to Itachi," Hitomi pleaded with the pervert.

"Too bad, Hitomi-chan. We're going to find Kakashi right now." Genma dragged her to the bookstore in town and shoved her through the door.

"Hey, stop it, Genma!" Hitomi snapped at him. She looked up and her eyes met with Kakashi's lazy one.

"Well look who's shown up." Kakashi's voice held mock surprise. "Where'd you find her?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"She was walking around with them," Genma told him. Hatake Kakashi sighed.

"Genma, go tell the others we've found her. Leave her here with me," Kakashi ordered. When Genma left Kakashi hugged Hitomi. "Damn, I never thought I'd see you again, kid," Kakashi breathed.

"Kakashi-senpai, I'm sorry but I can't go home," Hitomi whispered.

"Hitomi, we have an ANBU squad hunting for your ass and if you resist arrest you'll be killed. Think of your duty as an ANBU medic. If you willingly go nothing bad will happen to you or Itachi, as long as it's marked as a kidnapping. Only Genma and I will know," Kakashi told his goddaughter, pulling out of the embrace.

"But Kakashi-senpai, I can't be away from him. I love Itachi-kun." Hitomi felt her eyes water up. This couldn't be happening again. She didn't want to leave him again.

"It's okay, Hitomi, we're here." She turned to face Itachi and Deidara.

"Hey, kunoichi... yeah." Deidara waved. Kakashi tensed up behind her, ready for a fight.

"Don't," Hitomi whispered. She knew Kakashi was no match against Itachi alone but with Deidara Hatake Kakashi had no chance.

"Hitomi?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi, I need to go home and work some things out with the Rokudaime. I want to always be with you but not at the expense of my family," Hitomi admitted.

Itachi nodded. "I'll see you soon 'Tomi." Itachi waved goodbye to his fiance. "Take care of her, Hatake-san," Itachi ordered. Kakashi gave Itachi a weird look. Was this truly the same Uchiha Itachi he'd met before? It seemed the little kunoichi had a good effect on the criminal.

"Will do, Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi assured him before the two Akatsuki left. Kakashi pulled Hitomi into another hug.

"You really love him?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"Yes, with all my heart," Hitomi answered. She didn't even pause to think about her answer. Hitomi was more like her mother than she'd ever know. Hitomi was rash, passionate and she too fell for an Uchiha. However, unlike Sakura, this wasn't a fling. This was honest to pocky love.

"Hitomi, shall we join the squad?" Kakashi inquired, breaking away from Hitomi.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Hopefully when we do I can beat Genma into a bloody pulp!" Hitomi cracked her knuckles. She was definitely like Sakura.

* * * * *

Konoha

Back in Konoha Obito was still struggling with the new sensations of his feelings. Sure, he'd come to terms with how he felt for Haru. That never meant he had to act on them.

Obito was an Uchiha and an Uchiha thought with his head, not his dick. Obito had a family name to uphold. This family couldn't take anymore shame. First there had been Itachi, then Sasuke's betrayal and now Hitomi, who was sleeping with the worst smear on the Uchiha clan's history.

So Obito, as heir to the Uchiha clan, decided he was somewhat gay for Haru. No other person made him feel giddy with just a smile: only Haru could. Obito wished he'd been born in Tokyo as a normal child allowed to act upon passion and emotions. Obito wished he could experience the freedom Hitomi had, to run away whenever he wanted and to have all the power of the Uchiha clan.

"Obito-san," Haru greeted, taking a seat next to him. "Mi-chan said you looked lonely so I thought I'd keep you company," Haru told the brooding youth.

"I do not wish for any company," Obito replied gruffly. He sighed. So he was sitting on a hill watching the sunset with the person he had feelings for. Big deal. It was NOT romantic how the sunlight was giving everything an orangey glow.

"Well, okay then, I'll leave," Haru said disappointedly, starting to get up.

"Stay if you like. I don't mind as long as you cease your incessant chatter," Obito growled. They sat in silence for about three seconds.

"So, Obito, I've never gotten to talk to you much. How old are you?" Haru asked.

"Twenty one," was Obito's gruff reply.

"That's funny. I'm older than you," Haru commented. Obito looked at the civilian.

"How much older?" Obito was curious.

"I'm twenty three." Wow, two whole years. That was nothing compared to the nineteen years that separated Hitomi and Itachi. Obito inwardly smirked. He suddenly had a plan to be able to get out of being named heir and to be able to start a relationship with Haru but he would need total cooperation. Obito smirked. This would be fun.

* * * * *

Since little Zai had been born he'd been stirring up a bit of trouble. They kept him extra long in the hospital to do tests on him and make sure the mixing of ocular kekkai genkai in his blood wouldn't mess up his health. Zai had been the first ever baby born between two clans with a kekkai genkai for the eyes.

However, everything was fine. Since Zai was the future heir of the Ishizaki clan and Hyuga clan they were currently talking to Naruto about Uzumaki being its own respective clan.

The consideration of this idea would mean mountains of paperwork and many meetings with the elders. The poor Hokage. Ryuho and Rekki had no problem with their own clans but they didn't want Zai growing up in the Hyuga clan because of the whole Head family/Branch family thing that'd been going on since what seemed like time began. Also, the Ishizaki clan wasn't exactly a family kind of clan. If people like Ishizaki Katai came from that clan and could so easily abandon their duty then Zai didn't need to be raised near it. Not to mention it was almost as extinct as the Uchiha clan had been.

As parents, Ryuho and Rekki were forced to make decisions like this for their son.

"I don't know, Ryu-kun. I mean, if we do start an Uzumaki clan then the Ishizaki clan won't have an heir to rule after me. And what about the Hyuga clan?" Rekki rambled on, holding her son close.

"Then we'll just do this: raise our children and those with the Ichigan will be the Ishizaki descendants and all our kids born with the Byakugan will be the Hyuga descendants," Ryuho suggested. Rekki pursed her lips. For that to work it would require her to have more children. Ryuho took his son from her arms. "Ishizaki Zai," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Instead of calling our kids Uzumaki like my father did we'll name them based on which clan they take after," Ryuho said. "Saves your grandpa from paperwork and meetings, eh little guy?" Ryuho cooed. "I'll call dad and tell him we talked it over." Rekki took Zai back and smiled at him.

"Yes, I know you're daddy may be the heir to all idiocy but he does sometimes have good ideas," Rekki said in a babyish voice. Zai smiled and giggled. He loved being talked to. He also seemed to like his great-Uncle Neji, or at least his hair. Where Ryuho kept his blonde locks as short, as his father does, and Rekki kept hers pulled up and out of Zai's hands, Neji did neither. His brown hair was always being pulled.

Ryuho's cousins, Hyuga Hiroshi and Hyuga Ami, also liked little Zai. Hiroshi being both Rekki's teammate and Ryuho's cousin meant he spent a lot of time with the little monster.

"Ryuho, sweetie, what's wrong? You look so pale," Rekki commented when her husband came back from talking on the phone.

"The ANBU squad found Hitomi. She's alright," Ryuho began. "They want us to talk to Hitomi as soon as we're free." Rekki nodded. It was never good when the ANBU had to drag Hitomi home.

Ryuho, Rekki ans Zai all went to the Hokage Tower and waited for Naruto to call then into his office.

* * * * *

Uchiha Hitomi sat calmly in the office of the Rokudaime. Kakashi stood beside her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ryuho flew through the door, obviously pissed from impatience. "Well?" Naruto asked, holding back laughter.

"Why are you making us sit out there, father? It's so boring!" Hitomi his a smile behind her hand. Ryuho would never change.

"Ryuho, get back here!" Rekki snapped, a small infant attached to her hip.

"Ryuho, please wait in the hall. I'm sure Hitomi would like to see her parents first-"

"It's fine if they stay, Hokage-sama," Hitomi said politely. Naruto gave her a strange look. The Uchiha children were not known to be polite to the Hokage due to the closeness of their parents to him.

"Alright, we can stay!" Ryuho cheered happily. Rekki shook her head.

"Is that your son, Rekki?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, he's only a month old," Rekki said proudly.

"He's cute. What did you name him?"

"Ishizaki Zai," Ryuho answered, watching his teammate carefully.

"He's really cute." Hitomi smiled.

"Are you sure this is Hitomi?" Ryuho asked suspiciously.

"Ryuho," Kakashi growled. Hitomi sighed and feigned a look of hurt.

"My own teammate has forgotten me! Oh, the tragedy!" Hitomi burst out laughing. Ryuho grinned.

"Your acting skills are terrible, as usual, Hitomi." Ryuho ducked away from a well aimed punch from his friend.

"Should I be jealous?" Rekki teased.

"Oh hell no!" Hitomi shouted. Ryuho gave Hitomi an evil look hidden behind a sad face.

"That's not what you said last night," Ryuho whined. Rekki looked suspiciously at Ryuho and Hitomi.

"Is there something I should know?" Rekki inquired.

"Yes. I'm secretly Uchiha Hitomi: your husband's best friend and teammate," Hitomi said dryly. Rekki faked a surprised look.

"I knew it!" Rekki shouted. Hitomi sighed. Where did they find the energy to be so dramatic?

"I suppose our dark secret's out, Hitomi-chan," Ryuho sighed. "Yes, Rekki, this is my best friend."

"Why is it that every time I find you you're joking around?" Sasuke questioned, walking into the office.

"Father," Hitomi said politely. Sasuke acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"I see you have returned again," Sasuke said. The air around them was crackling with tension.

"I have," Hitomi answered.

"So what did the bastard do this time?" Sasuke asked smugly. Hitomi glared at her father.

"I don't see how it concerns you," Hitomi answered flatly. Kakashi forced her to sit down and held her shoulders tightly.

"It does concern me because I will destroy that bastard-"

"TEME!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned to glare at the Rokudaime. Naruto couldn't bear to watch Sasuke tear up Hitomi's happiness again. No child deserved to have their father single them out of the family.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke retorted. "Hitomi, come. We shall continue this at home." Hitomi's hands gripped Kakashi's, pulling them from her shoulders.

"Hitomi, don't," Kakashi begged. "You don't have to listen to him." Kakashi gripped her hands.

"Kakashi, she's mydaughter. She will listen to me." Sasuke smirked. "Just because Sakura didn't listen to you when you told her not to marry me you feel like you have to make Hitomi think of you as a father. News flash Kakashi: she's your goddaughter," Sasuke spat.

"Yes, I'm her godfather, meaning when you're incapable of caring for her she goes into my custody. And you, you miserable piece of shit, can not and haven't taken care of her!" Kakashi shot back.

"Bastard! You're just a pedophile who wants to make up for what you lost!" Sasuke growled. Hitomi pulled away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered softly. Kakashi pulled her into a hug.

"I promised him I would take care of you," he said quietly into her ear. When he released her she walked over to her father and the two Uchihas left. Ryuho and Rekki watched her leave with the man who dared to call himself her father. Naruto remained silent and brooding.

"Will she be safe with him alone?" Ryuho asked.

"He won't touch her until they get to the Uchiha compound, too many witnesses in the village," Naruto answered seriously. Kakashi headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto demanded to know.

"I'm going to protect her like I promised," Kakashi announced. Kakashi slammed the door behind him.

"Dad?" Ryuho asked, once again confused.

"I don't know either," he admitted. Rekki gave an exasperated sigh.

"I hope she'll be alright," Rekki said, silently praying for her friend.

* * * * *

The Uchiha home was quiet and peaceful until Hitomi and Sasuke walked in in the middle of a screaming match.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hitomi yelled.

"No! I'm the adult here. I'm your father!" he shot back.

"You haven't been my father for nineteen years!" Hitomi snapped. Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment then faded back to black.

"Oh, so Kakashi's a better father figure? Let me guess, you're fucking him too, you slut!" Sasuke accused cockily.

"I am not a slut! You're the one who's cheated on mom, bastard!" Hitomi growled.

"Hey, chill you two," Mikoto said, her voice drowned out by the screaming.

"You are too a slut. You've been sleeping with your Uncle for God's sake!"

"So? I love him and I'm going to marry him!"

Sasuke had no retort to that. His fist came crashing into her stomach and sent her flying through the wall. She attempted to stand but fell back down, hugging her stomach in pain. She started coughing hard, gasping and wheezing to catch her breath.

Black spots danced across her vision. Hitomi was determined not to pass out. She stood, still clutching her stomach, and walked a few swaying steps towards her father. Just another step, one more and she'd punch him in the face as hard as she could. She moved to take the last step but her body wouldn't obey. Her legs gave out, sending her to her knees. Hitomi caught herself with her hands, coughing, gasping and panting. Her vision turned black as she collapsed.

Obito and Mikoto came running to her. "Hitomi! HITOMI!" Mikoto screamed worriedly. Obito picked up his little sister carefully. He was shocked to realize how light she was. Haru stood next to Inabi and Ayame. Ayame was crying while Inabi smirked. The damn kid was turning into his father.

Obito ran out the door through the Uchiha compound. Something wasn't right. Hitomi took worse beatings than that and never even flinched. So why did she pass out when her father only punched her once?

They had reached the end of the lifeless Uchiha compound and the entrance to the rest of the village. Obito continued to run like a crazy person, trying to get through the throng of people and to get Hitomi to the hospital and to their mother.

Too many people blocked his path. He could've easily jumped onto the rooftops and out of the crowd but, in his panic, he did what first came to his mind.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled. Some turned to look at him angrily but most people ignored him. A 'poof' behind him signaled a fellow shinobi was there. Obito whirled around to face their Ojii-chan Jiraiya.

"Obito, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, noting the panicked look in his eyes.

"Hitomi - he - she - punched - hurt," Obito stammered. Jiraiya looked down at Hitomi bundled in her older brother's arms.

"Obito, what happened?" Jiraiya shrieked.

"Fatherpunchedherandsheflewintoawall," Obito said hurriedly.

"Your father did what?" Jiraiya asked, still confused. "Never mind," he continued when Obito opened his mouth to speak. "Let's go!" Jiraiya bit his thumb, allowing a few drops of blood to be released. His hands moved in a blur and a toad big enough to carry the three of them appeared.

They hopped onto the toad's back and Jiraiya told him where to go. "To the hospital and hurry!"


	6. Unexpected Surprises

By the time Hitomi woke up she was hooked up to an IV drip, a heart monitor and an oxygen tank to stabilize her breathing. Her stomach hurt like hell as if she'd been kicked by a horse or punched by a power obsessed avenger and former traitor.

She turned to see Kakashi and Jiraiya talking in hushed tones. Haru, Mikoto and Obito appeared asleep. Haru snored, unconsciously leaning on Obito's shoulder in his sleep.

"So you finally woke up?" Jiraiya teased.

"Yeah but I think I'm about ready for my afternoon nap," she answered seriously.

Jiraiya smiled. "We're glad you're alright Hitomi." She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about the trouble I've cause since I got back," Hitomi apologized.

"It's not your fault, Hitomi," Kakashi sighed. "I should be the one who's sorry. I promised Itachi that I'd keep you safe and I couldn't even do that." Kakashi ran a hand through his mop of silver hair.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-senpai. Itachi-kun is just paranoid about me when we're apart," Hitomi assured him. Kakashi looked at her oddly.

Just then Sakura and Tsunade walked into the hospital room. Sakura wearing her normal medic attire. "Can we have a moment alone with Hitomi?" Sakura requested. Jiraiya and Kakashi woke up the three sleeping in the room, Obito blushing as he realized Haru fell asleep leaning on him, and they were all led out of the room.

When the door shut behind the last one out, Tsunade began to speak. "We ran some tests on you for any damage that might have been done to your stomach when Sasuke punched you." She was beating around the bush.

"Oh my, damn, what's wrong with me?" Hitomi spoke up.

"Well, Hitomi, we think you're... well... pregnant. But we're not completely sure," Sakura sputtered out.

"Holy hell," Hitomi breathed.

"Now, it's not for sure, but we'll run some more tests. There are some options to think about if you are," Sakura told her daughter. "You can abort the child or adoption-"

Hitomi didn't answer her mother, disgusted that her mother even suggested that she do such a thing. "I'll think about nothing of the sort because you're not even sure that I really am pregnant," Hitomi snapped. Sakura sighed.

"Hitomi, you have to think about your future. If you are having a baby you'll have to take care of it and still go on dangerous missions with your team," Tsunade said.

"Mom did it," Hitomi reminded her.

"I was married, Hitomi, and I had people who watched you until you all were old enough to take care of yourselves," Sakura sighed. Hitomi wasn't going to listen.

"I can handle anything that happens," Hitomi replied stubbornly. Sakura looked at her daughter. When did she get so stubborn?

"I'll go get the tests ready, Sakura," Tsunade informed her, leaving the two Uchihas alone.

"Hitomi, you don't understand. Being a parent isn't easy-"

"How would you know! You and dad were never around to take care of any of us," Hitomi growled. Sakura was taken aback.

"Is that what you all think?" Sakura asked.

"Probably. It's not like we all talk about you when we're together," Hitomi snorted.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry you feel this way but I guess it's to be expected after what Sasuke did," Sakura said.

"Don't act so surprised that bastard would do something like this mother," Hitomi snapped.

"I'm not surprised, Hitomi. I'm angry that he hit you. I'm also mad at several other people for suggesting that we get a divorce," Sakura told Hitomi.

"Why don't you? It's not like there's any love between you two," Hitomi asked.

"Because we made a commitment to this family and to rebuild the Uchiha clan," Sakura answered gently. "Hitomi, I know this doesn't make any sense to you but when I had kids with Sasuke I was angry because when I was younger I dreamed of being with Sasuke and we'd fall in love, marry and have children. But when he left I waited. I waited for him to come back and return my feelings but, as you know, I fell in love with Kakashi."

"Yeah and you two were madly in love but when dad returned he asked you to marry him. Fast forward a bit and here we are," Hitomi finished dryly.

"Sort of," Sakura admitted, "but it was so much more dramatic at the time." Hitomi grinned.

"I bet," she said.

"Well, I'm going to find Tsunade to see if the tests are ready." Sakura waved and left Hitomi alone in her hospital room for a moment until Ryuho and Rekki filed in with those who'd previously been kicked out into the hallway.

"What did she want?" Jiraiya bluntly asked.

"Nothing. She was just making sure everything's alright," Hitomi lied. Ryuho walked up to her and poked her forehead.

"Ow," she moaned in slight discomfort.

"Nope, not a dream," Ryuho snickered.

"You're supposed to poke yourself, moron!" she growled. Suddenly her eyes got wide. "Oh no!" she cried.

"What?" Ryuho asked, suddenly serious and concerned for his friend.

"Your stupidity is contagious! Oh my... damn... I need some disinfectant spray!" she yelped in panic.

Ryuho glared at Hitomi while Rekki laughed. "I'm sure it's a genetic disorder rather than a disease," Rekki assured her.

"That's just as bad," Kakashi joined in the conversation, "because poor little Zai will have to suffer!"

"Speaking of, where's Zai?" Hitomi interrupted any attempt Ryuho could muster to shoot a comeback in his defense.

"Hinata-san is watching him. We didn't want him to cause a lot of noise," Rekki answered.

"Is he that loud?" Hitomi wondered.

"He's the grandson of the Rokudaime and he's Ryuho's son," Rekki chuckled.

"Oh, that explains everything," Hitomi groaned.

"Can we please stop mocking me?" Ryuho asked grouchily.

"Oh, fine, take away my one joy." Hitomi sighed. Ryuho glared at his wife and teammate.

"Sorry Ryu-kun," Rekki smiled at her husband.

"Does anybody else feel lost here?" Haru asked. Obito looked at the boy from the corner of his eye. That was a BIG mistake. Obito found himself lost in a daze. He found himself daydreaming about those brown eyes and black-tussled locks.

"Obi-kun?" Hitomi asked, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry, what was that?" Obito coughed out, his cheeks inflamed.

"I was asking if you're feeling alright," Hitomi repeated very deliberately. "You've been staring out into space with a goofy look on your face."

Obito blushed a deeper shade of red. "I- er- I was just concerned about you," Obito lied. Hitomi raised a suspicious eyebrow but let the subject drop. For now.

Tsunade re-entered the room with a wheelchair. "Hitomi, we need you for a few more tests," Tsunade announced. Hitomi pushed herself up into a sitting position, causing chaos to erupt around the room.

"Hitomi, don't do that," Kakashi scolded. There was a chorus of agreement. The Uchiha genious sighed and fell back onto her pillow and glared at everyone.

Kakashi moved forward and lifted Hitomi up and carried her bridal style to the wheelchair and set her gently onto it.

"I'm not so fragile that I'm going to break, you know," Hitomi said quietly.

"To me all life is fragile," Kakashi whispered back. A sad smile was returned before she was wheeled off by her Obaa-chan.

"We haven't spoken in a while." Tsunade broke through the uncomfortable silence.

"No," Hitomi admitted awkwardly.

"I read Jiraiya's Icha Icha Incest book. Is all of that true?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He did take notes about my time at the Akatsuki base but I've not read it," she said, "yet."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence. What could she tell her Obaa-chan that would make this situation any better?

"I'm sorry," Hitomi finally said.

"Sorry for what?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do what everyone expected out of me," Hitomi began. "I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble but I want you to understand. I love Itachi and that's not going to change," Hitomi finished firmly.

"I know," Tsunade said smiling. "You're just like your mother."

"Is that a compliment?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Of course. Your mother fell in love twice and both times she was willing to go to any extent to preserve her feelings.

Hitomi smiled. "I didn't expect that from you. You hate my father and you're not too fond of Kakashi-senpai either, Obaa-chan," Hitomi said.

"No, I'm not, but I do love my grandkids. You're all so terribly rotten and you're all in and out of the hospital," Tsunade chuckled. "Speaking of, have you met Ryuho's son?"

"Of course. Zai's cute."

"The best great-grand-baby I have yet," Tsunade teased. "Ah, we're here."

* * * * *

I wonder what's taking Hitomi so long? You don't think there's anything wrong, do you?" Jiraiya panicked.

"Ojii-chan, she's only been gone for five minutes," Obito snapped.

"Hm, someone's cranky," Mikoto laughed. Obito glared at her.

"Just shut the fuck up," he growled, exiting the room. Haru looked around at the others in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Haru asked.

"Pent up sexual frustration?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Maybe you should go check on him Haru," Mikoto said. Haru contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. He walked down the hall until he saw Obito.

"I come in peace. Mi-chan sent me," Haru announced with his hands thrown up in a mock surrender.

"What does she want?" Obito growled.

"She's worried about you," Haru informed him.

"She shouldn't be. I'm fine!" Obito shouted.

"Well, she's worried. Hell, I'm worried," Haru said back. Obito froze.

"You're worried?" Obito asked.

"Of course. You've been acting strange for a while," Haru said. "So what's up?" Haru wondered.

"You- I... what?" Obito stuttered.

"Okay... either you've lost the ability to form coherent sentences or you're speechless because of my manliness," Haru teased. Obito couldn't take it anymore. He tackled Haru and smashed his lips against his.

They lay there a moment, their lips locked, swapping spit until they ran out of air.

"Oh fuck," Obito breathed, pressing another kiss on the boy's swollen, bruised lips. Haru kissed him back, unbelievingly. Was he dreaming or was this for real? Was he really kissing the Uchiha heir? Obito was as light-headed as Haru. He was amazed to find that Haru accepted and returned his kisses with the same enthusiasm.

When they parted again for air both boys were breathing hard. Haru's arm snaked out from where it was trapped between their bodies and pulled Obito's head down to connect their lips again. Each kiss was more explosive than the one before. It was magical. Haru completely forgot his surroundings. All that mattered was the boy above him.

They parted for a final time. Obito stared into Haru's eyes. Haru noticed how lonely Obito's eyes looked immediately. It broke his heart. Haru wanted to fill in the lonely look in his eyes with his heart.

"Oh fuck," Obito repeated again, laying his head on Haru's shoulder. Haru wrapped his arms around Obito, letting him know that it was alright. He loved him back.

* * * * *

Hitomi was taken back to her room to wait for the results. She had to admit that she was nervous. What if she was pregnant? Would they want to harm it because it was fathered by a traitor? Hitomi didn't know. All she hoped was that Itachi would be there to protect her and their baby if needed. Not that she couldn't kick ass while pregnant, it just wasn't a good idea to, especially if she used a lot of chakra. Too much chakra surging through her could kill the unborn fetus in her womb. This was a fact Hitomi, as a medic, was familiar with.

When Haru and Obito re-entered the room both were grinning and laughing. Mikoto gave them an all-knowing look. Hitomi giggled when Obito started swearing and sulking. There was the Obito they all knew and loved.

"So what did Obaa-chan say?" Obito asked.

"The results aren't here yet," Hitomi answered calmly. They didn't know that she was possibly with child.

"So what were you tested for?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Um, don't worry about it." Hitomi smiled. Mikoto gave her a weird look.

"Oh my! You got an STD?!" Mikoto panicked. Hitomi fell over anime style.

"No!" Hitomi shouted, loudly scrambling to her feet. "I do not have an STD. I'm fine!"

Jiraiya watched his granddaughter before an idea struck him. "You're going to have a little one! Oh, name it Jiraiya!" Hitomi paled. How did that bastard figure it out?

"They're not sure," Hitomi muttered. Mikoto squealed.

"Oh, I'm going to be an aunt!" Mikoto was lost in a happy daze. Obito saw Hitomi's annoyed look.

"Mi-chan, 'Tomi-chan just told you that they're not sure," Obito repeated. Mikoto's face fell.

"Ruin my fun Obi-kun." She pouted. "When will you know for sure?" Hitomi shrugged.

"Whenever Obaa-chan comes and tells me yes or no," Hitomi answered. Kakashi smiled at his goddaughter.

"I hope you are pregnant," Ryuho muttered, "cause Itachi-teme will get his divine punishment." Rekki smacked her husband.

"Having a baby is divine punishment?" Rekki demanded to know.

"No, a pregnant wife was. The baby was the perk." Ryuho tried to save his dignity.

"You hate me?" Rekki cried. Ryuho then realized that he'd just fucked himself over, no pun intended.

"No, no! Rekki, don't cry! I love you," Ryuho pleaded.

"I'm not crying. I'm pissed!" Rekki growled. "Hmph." She turned away from her husband. Ryuho threw his arms around Rekki and kissed her.

"I only meant that Hitomi has a bad temper as it is and when Itachi screws up: divine punishment," he reasoned. Rekki nodded and kissed him again. Hitomi made gagging motions until the couple parted.

"Grow up, Hitomi," Ryuho said. Rekki and Hitomi exchanged glances.

"Ryuho, you grow up first." Hitomi crossed her arms in a childish manner. The room erupted in laughter.

"Why does it not surprise me that you two still act so immature?" Jiraiya asked. Hitomi and Ryuho turned to face their grandfather of some sort and stuck their tongues out at him. The two giggled and continued to act childish until Tsunade walked in, her face glum.

"Can I speak to Hitomi al-"

"They already know what's going on, Obaa-chan," Hitomi said, cutting her off. Tsunade nodded.

"The test results came back positive," Tsunade paused, "so you're most definitely with child." The room echoed with congratulations.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked his wife. Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered and left. Jiraiya nodded apologetically to the room before going after her.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Jiraiya called after the other sannin. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Jiraiya, I'm worried about Hitomi. She's not ready for all these responsibilities." Tsunade was unloading her concerns. "She's still so young and I don't think that she understands how hard raising a child is, especially when the father more-than-likely won't be around because he's a criminal," Tsunade ranted. Jiraiya hugged Tsunade.

"We can't know that for sure. From what I've learned, they love each other and I think they can make it if given a proper chance," Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at him doubtfully.

"Jiraiya, her best option is to abort the baby. We could slip the potion into her food and she would never know," Tsunade suggested.

"Tsunade, we can't do that," Jiraiya gasped. Tsunade let the conversation drop but the person who was secretly listening to the conversation didn't think the medic would let the subject drop completely. They disappeared without a trace to report what he just learned to his leader.


	7. Choices

Itachi paced his office, waiting for word on Hitomi. He may have told Kakashi to protect her but he also sent Sasori to spy on the kunoichi. The door opened quietly and Itachi glared at the intruder: Deidara.

"So on edge... yeah," Deidara commented.

"You would be too if you were in my position," Itachi snapped.

"Well, I came by to tell you Sasori no Danna is back and he said he had important news," Deidara informed him.

"Send him in!" Itachi growled, exasperated. The red-haired puppet entered with a wink to Deidara which made the blonde blush.

"Itachi-san I have great news, bad news and horrible news," Sasori started. "But I can't tell you the good news yet. First is the bad: Sasuke punched Hitomi in the stomach, causing her to be in the hospital but she's fine. The good news is... she's pregnant! Congratulations!" Sasori cheered.

"Congrats... yeah," Deidara giggled. "You're gonna be a daddy!" Itachi stood there wide-eyed and shocked.

"W-what's the horrible news?" he mumbled.

"I have reason to believe that Tsunade may secretly abort the child," Sasori answered quietly.

"I have to get her out of there," Itachi said in a daze.

"But how... yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know," Itachi sighed. "I just have to protect my family," he informed his two friends. "Get the others. Now."

* * * * *

Konoha

Hitomi was released from the hospital a few says after she woke up. Her father had apologized gruffly, meaning Kakashi and him had had another harsh exchange of words. She accepted the apology nonetheless.

Sakura took off work to watch Hitomi, like she needed a babysitter, but she was watched constantly by her mother, godfather and siblings. Ryuho and Rekki watched her too. What was everyone so afraid of? So one night when she was hanging out in Kakashi's apartment she decided to ask him.

"Kakashi-senpai, why are all of you watching me so carefully? I'm not hurt anymore," Hitomi pondered aloud as she helped Kakashi put away the dishes. A shatter was heard as Kakashi released a pile of plates, letting them come tumbling onto the floor, pieces and bits flying across the kitchen.

Hitomi turned to look at Kakashi. She looked questioningly at the pile of broken dishes. "Hitomi, you're pregnant with Uchiha Itachi's child. Everyone is concerned about how this will effect you," Kakashi said, falling to his knees to pick up the broken pieces. Hitomi sat next to him to help.

"Kakashi-senpai being pregnant doesn't make me lame," Hitomi replied crossly. They sat there, quietly picking up the shatted dishes, until Kakashi's voice thundered, breaking the silence.

"Hitomi, you shouldn't be cleaning up my mess. Go lay down or something," Kakashi suggested.

"Aw, come on, Kakashi-senpai," Hitomi whined. "I have to help you while I can cause I won't so skinny forever," she teased.

"Hitomi," he growled. "Go home."

"Kakashi-senpai hates me? Why does Kakashi-senpai hate me?" Hitomi asked with puppy-dog eyes while pouting.

"I don't hate you, Hitomi. I'm just worried like everyone else. You're Uchiha Hitomi, a prodigy, and Itachi is a genius as well. What if the child you're carrying is-"

"Is a monster? Kakashi-senpai, relax, would you? I know Itachi won't win any 'Father of the Year' awards but I know that he'll do his best," Hitomi said honestly, rising to her feet, her hands full of broken dishes.

"Well, he couldn't do any worse than Sasuke has with you," Kakashi thought aloud. "Speaking of which, is Sasuke going to be a grandfather or an uncle?" Hitomi gave Kakashi a dirty look. "No, seriously. Itachi's his brother and you're his daughter. So will he be the grandfather or uncle of the brat?

Hitomi sighed. "That depends on if he wants anything to do with it."

"It?"

"Well I don't know the gender yet so 'it' seems to fit for now," Hitomi explained. They finished cleaning up the mess and putting away the dishes.

"So... have any ideas for names?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really but I've had many suggestions." Hitomi yawned.

"Tired?" Kakashi wondered, amused.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight, senpai?" She yawned again, flopping herself down onto the said piece of furniture.

"No, I don't mind. Want me to get your pillow and blanket out of the hall closet?" Hitomi nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. "Want me to get Aoi-chan too?" Again she nodded. Kakashi returned a few seconds later with a pillow in a plain black pillowcase, a blue blanket with the Uchiha clan crest dancing across it and Aoi-chan the stuffed bunny as well. These were among the few items she kept at her godfather's apartment. She also kept a set of clothes there and her shampoo and hairbrush were in the bathroom. Ever since she was little she would always come stay with Kakashi. She felt closer to him than her own father.

"Good night, Kakashi-senpai," Hitomi mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, Hitomi." Kakashi left her alone in the living room to sleep after placing the pillow under her head and covering her with the blanket, Aoi-chan safely in her arms.

* * * * *

A mysterious figure stood on the outskirts of Konoha, debating on whether to go into his former home or wait until he could get her out here. It was probably best to go to her since it wasn't likely that they'd let her roam free. Our mysterious shadow snuck his way into the Uchiha compound silently, as he'd done many times before.

This dark, lifeless cemetery had once housed an entire clan that fell by his katana. Yes he, the mysterious lurker, was in fact Uchiha Itachi and he was looking for Uchiha Hitomi. He snuck towards the main house, undetected. When his target was within sight he waited and watched. The house appeared empty but, as a shinobi, Itachi knew not to take that for granted. This was the home of the same clan that spawned himself and Hitomi.

Slowly making his way to the house he looked around carefully. His first assumption was right. No one was home. He cursed inwardly. Hitomi wasn't making this easy for him, was she? He decided to pay Hatake Kakashi a visit. Perhaps the copy nin knew where his beloved was. According to Sasori she was no longer in the hospital. He snuck through the dark streets of Konoha carefully. It would not do if he was spotted, alerting the Hokage of the possibility he was back for Hitomi.

When Itachi made it to the copy nin's apartment building he jumped to the ledge of the window of the apartment on the top floor. He peeked inside the window and was startled to see Hitomi fast asleep on the copy nin's couch. She clutched a stuffed rabbit toy for dear life. He gently tapped on the window and watched his love stir. He tapped again and she sat up awake and stretched before looking out the window.

She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the window. She pushed it open with an inaudible squeak. He pulled himself through the window. Hitomi's onyx eyes were still hazy with sleep.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered questioningly.

"I had to see you," he began. "I've had Sasori watch you."

"Oh. I thought I felt a familiar chakra when I got punched," Hitomi remarked thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he said, softly running his hand up and down the length of her bare arm.

"I'm alright," she said before adding as an afterthought, "I guess you know."

"About the baby?" His hand slid down from her arm to rest on her stomach. "Yeah, I know." She covered his scarred hands with her own. "Are you worried?" Itachi asked her.

"As long as I'm with you I'm not. When we're apart I feel like I'm being sucked into this whirlpool of doubt," she admitted.

"Doubt about what?" Itachi asked her gently.

"Doubt about being married," she admitted quietly.

"Hitomi, don't worry about what they say. What do you want?" Itachi questioned.

"You, Itachi-kun." She blushed. Itachi grinned.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he teased, removing his hand from her belly to embrace her. "I want you too but I don't think your godfather would like me corrupting you here."

"I most certainly would not," Kakashi growled protectively, flicking on the lights.

"Kakashi-senpai! We weren't going to do anything," Hitomi insisted. Itachi turned to face the other Sharingan user.

"Speak for yourself, Hitomi. I was going to corrupt you in the woods before leaving," Itachi grumbled. Hitomi playfully smacked his arm.

"Itachi-kun," Hitomi giggled. Kakashi observed the couple carefully. Itachi seemed happier near his goddaughter. His eyes were lit up in a smile. He really did love her. He saw it in the way they acted around each other. It was the same way he still acted around Sakura.

"I guess I should go. I'll be back for you in a couple of days," Itachi said, kissing her forehead.

"I want to go with you, Itachi-kun," Hitomi said. The two Uchihas stared at each other lovingly.

"Hitomi, I need you to stay here for a while. But watch Tsunade. Sasori thinks she's up to something," Itachi warned.

"Can't you stay a little longer, Itachi-kun?" she pleaded. Itachi looked over at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin nodded.

"For a bit," Itachi warned in agreement.

"Yay!" Hitomi pulled Itachi to sit down on her makeshift bed. She put Aoi the bunny in her lap.

"What's with the bunny?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, this is Aoi-chan, my bunny," Hitomi introduced the stuffed toy to her fiance. Itachi looked dumbfounded.

"Aoi-chan is Hitomi's security blanket of some sort. From the time she was born till age six she carried around that rabbit," Kakashi explained.

"Why just till age six?" Itachi asked as Kakashi took a seat across from him in an armchair.

"Da thought since I possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan that I wasn't a child and I didn't need a child's toy," Hitomi remarked bitterly. "So Kakashi-senpai took her in!" she finished. Itachi held his hand out to examine the bunny. Hitomi hesitantly handed it to him.

"Listen here, Aoi-chan. I love Hitomi too and I don't like to share much either so when I'm with her don't get needy," he growled.

"Itachi-kun, why are you talking to Aoi-chan?" Hitomi snickered, taking the blue bunny from him.

"Just laying down the rules," Itachi chuckled. Kakashi sighed. Who would have thought a cold-blooded murderer could act so fatherly. It was a little unnerving. The three talked until the sun starting rising in the sky. Then Itachi left, giving Hitomi a goodbye kiss.

"That was cute," Kakashi teased.

"What was?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"How Itachi fought over you with Aoi-chan," Kakashi answered. Hitomi shrugged.

"Itachi-kun is different with me." Hitomi grinned. "But I guess that's just because he loves me," she giggled. Kakashi stood and threw Hitomi over his shoulder and carried her around the house. Hitomi squealed and thrashed. She was also laughing uncontrollably. This was why Kakashi was more of a father to her.

"Kakashi, put me down!" she insisted.

"Never!" he cheered. He pulled her off his shoulder and lifted her high above his head and pretended to bench. "You're pretty light for a pregnant girl." His left hand had a hold of her left thigh while his right hand rested underneath her breast at the bottom of her ribs.

"Thank you," she said. "Now put me down!" she cried. Kakashi lowered her to cradle her like a small child in his arms and he rocked her.

"When you stayed here the first time I had to do this," Kakashi began. "I think you were about three and you were crying for mommy and daddy," he chuckled.

"Before I realized Da didn't love Mama," Hitomi sighed. "I remember when it was just Mama, Da, Obi-kun, Mi-chan and I. We were so little that mama made Obi-kun and Mi-chan hold her hands and Da would carry me." Hitomi had a dreamy, far-off look on your face. "I thought we were the perfect family."

"Well, the limited perspective of a child does make things grander and by far better than what they were," Kakashi commented, still rocking her.

"I suppose so." Her hand rested on her stomach. "I hope this little one can have the perfect family."

"Oh, I'm sure you and Itachi will do your best because, unlike your parents, you two love one another," Kakashi whispered.

"I think if I were to have a daughter I would name her either Hotaru or Sayuri," Hitomi interjected thoughtfully.

"Firefly? Little lily?" Kakashi chuckled. "Those are good names but what about a boy?" He wondered.

"Shisui. Shisui would be a wonderful name for a boy." She stroked her still flat belly. "It amazes me that just underneath my hand another life is growing." She was mystified.

"You remind me so much of your mother when she was carrying Obito." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "So young. So innocent."

"So full of false hope that my father would grow to love her or something like that." Hitomi rested her head against his shoulder. "Kakashi-senpai, you're comfy," she murmured.

"You calling me fat?" he asked, faking a look of hurt.

"No, just pudgy," she yawned.

"Oh, gee, thanks Hitomi-chan," Kakashi said sarcastically. Hitomi smiled as her eyes closed. Kakashi watched her sleeping face. She still looked like she did when she was fifteen. The now nineteen year old, who was a soon-to-be mother, still had her long black hair that reached the middle of her back, her innocent onyx eyes beneath her closed eyelids. She was still as temperamental as before and just as stubborn but she did seem to be happier than before because she was in love.

* * * * *

Itachi hated leaving her behind but for now she was safer that way. He had a few enemies he needed to take care of first if he planned on marrying Hitomi and having this baby. They had to be protected because there was no doubt in his mind that they would end up in the bingo book as well when the time came.

* * * * *

Somewhere in the Uchiha compound

Meanwhile, Haru and Obito were having an interesting time. Every time they got a moment alone together someone would walk in to find them in a mid-hug or mid-tackle. Haru felt like they were in the closet about this and he supposed they had to be until Obito found a way around being the heir of the Uchiha clan. Still of this was frustrating poor Haru. He'd gone days without a kiss from his boyfriend and he missed the feel of his lips against his own. Haru was ten seconds away from just jumping the boy and kissing him senseless. He was halfway in love with the Uchiha already.

Obito, on the other hand, was shy about the new relationship. Obito had only dated girls up to this point and he doubted Haru would be similar to any girl he ever dated. This was new territory for both boys but Haru seemed to be more okay with the situation than Obito, who was constantly worried about being found out.

He wanted to kiss Haru but people kept coming to find them at the exact moment they attempted to lock lips. Haru seemed unhappy and depressed about aborting the kiss each time someone got too close but Obito couldn't risk his father finding out. Uchiha Sasuke would be rid of the boy faster than it took to activate the Sharingan if he knew. So there they were, Obito and Haru, hiding behind an empty home in the Uchiha compound, trying to squeeze their emotions into these few stolen moments.

"Oh, shit, I missed this," Haru said in between hurried kisses.

"I know," Obito gasped when they'd calmed down. Obito gently pressed his lips to Haru's lovingly in a slow, passionate kiss. He took the time to explore every inch of Haru's mouth with his tongue. Haru swooned. This was why he loved the Uchiha so much. He was a great kisser. Haru let Obito push him against the door of a house as they continued to make out.

"Obi-kun!" Ayame called. Obito pulled away and groaned.

"Over here, Ayame!" he called back as he disentangled himself from Haru. Ayame ran behind the house and hugged her brother.

"Obi nii-chan!" She smiled. "Mommy is looking for you." Obito nodded and released his sister. He gave Haru a longing glance before leaving him with Ayame.

"Hey, Aya-chan!" Haru greeted.

"Haru-kun, what were you and Obi nii-chan doing?" she asked innocently. 'Making out'.

"Talking," Haru lied. Ayame looked innocently at Haru.

"About what?" she wondered.

"Girls." Haru mentally sickened. No girl was better than Obito, not even his long time crush Hitomi.

"Boys sure are weird," Ayame commented.

"You have no idea," Haru murmured. Ayame looked at him, confused. "Never mind. Let's get back before they send a search party after us," Haru teased. This got a grin from the young Uchiha.

"Haru-kun, you're funny." Ayame giggled and grabbed Haru's hand, leading him through the abandoned houses towards the one they lived in.

"Whoa, slow down, Aya-chan!" Haru laughed. "I'm not training to be a ninja like you. I can't run that fast!" Ayame stopped running and opted for walking.

"Sorry, Haru-kun!" Ayame beamed up at Haru. "Hey, Haru-kun, Mi-chan said that you're in love and Obi-kun is too. Is that why you two have been acting so strange?" Haru froze. Oh, Mi-chan was going to get it!

"Well, I guess you could say that," Haru was on very thin ice, "but I would rather not talk about it." Ayame gave him another confused look.

"Haru-kun, you're strange too." She smiled at him as she entered the main house. Haru sighed. Ayame always asked questions that left him uncomfortable. He had a hunch that she knew more than she let on. He never wanted to underestimate an Uchiha. This was the family Obito and Hitomi came from and they were both full of surprises.

* * * * *

Hatake Kakashi's House, Konoha

Hitomi woke up, still cradled in Kakashi's arms. The copy nin was asleep. He was sitting on the couch holding her, his head tilted to the side, resting on the back of the couch. His hair was sticking up more than usual, silver locks flying every which way. Hitomi smiled. Her godfather was always falling asleep in awkward positions.

She sighed. She really didn't want to wake him up but she couldn't stay like this forever. For one, it was uncomfortable and, two, she had to pee!

"Kakashi-senpai, wake up!" Hitomi nudged him. He groaned and mumbled. "Kakashi, get up. I gotta pee and you won't let go!" she whined. Kakashi opened his eye and yawned through his mask.

"You always wake me up too soon." He let go of her and stretched. She rolled off of him and bolted to the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came out her bladder was empty. "Satisfied?" he chuckled.

"Yep. So, Kakashi-senpai, what do you want for breakfast?" Hitomi asked. Kakashi sweatdropped. She worried too much about him.

"Hitomi, don't worry about breakfast. I'll cook something." It was her turn to sweatdrop. Kakashi was a terrible cook.

"Kakashi, I want to make you something since you let me stay here last night." Hitomi beamed at him. Kakashi sighed. How could he say no to her?

"Alright, but nothing too troublesome," Kakashi agreed.

"Okay, Shikamaru." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, nag," Kakashi shot back teasingly. Hitomi huffed and pretended to be upset.

"I cook and clean for you and it's never enough!" She repeated the familiar lines.

"I work so you can do these things."

"Will you two stop!" Obito said, walking into the apartment. "You sound like an old married couple," he complained.

"Aw, 'Tomi-chan, you didn't tell him?" Kakashi faked a hurt look.

"Cute, Kakashi," Obito commented dryly. He pointed his index and middle fingers at his eyes and then pointed them at Kakashi. "I'm watching you," he threatened.

"Aw, man." Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Now I can't get lucky." Hitomi blinked a couple of times and looked at her godfather and her brother.

"What the hell?" She coughed. She was unsure about what just happened.

"Well, anyway, there was a reason as to why I'm here. Tsunade and Jiraiya want you two to meet them at the Hokage's office," Obito announced. "So don't be too late." Obito sat down on the chair. "So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Food," Hitomi answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Aw, come on, 'Tomi-chan!" Obito whined. He missed hanging out with his sister. Before she met Itachi they used to do stuff together all the time.

"Well, I can make rice," Hitomi said, looking through Kakashi's bare cupboards and fridge. "That or ramen." She finished going through the kitchen.

"How about we stop and get something?" Kakashi winced. He needed to go shopping soon.

"No. That means we won't have a good excuse for being late." Hitomi chuckled. "So... ramen? It's just the instant kind."

"That's fine." Kakashi caved for two reasons. One: being late was fun. Two: Hitomi was his goddaughter and there was no way he could say no to her.

Hitomi made enough ramen for the three of them. They sat down at the table and ate their meal quietly. Hitomi longed to make conversation with Obito and Kakashi but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the silence. They slowly ate the ramen with a building silence. The lack of noise was deafening to the three Sharingan users.

The clock slowly ticked by the seconds and no one made an attempt to speak.

"So..." Hitomi began, unsure. Her brother and godfather stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "How about that weather?" she finished lamely.

"It's a nice, sunny day," Kakashi said.

"It's a bit bright, though. Don't you think?" Obito asked. The conversation came to a halt when no one made an attempt to interject any more comments. Hitomi finished her ramen and took her bowl to the sink.

"Hurry up, Kakashi-senpai. We have to meet Hokage-sama, Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan," she said to her godfather. The silver-haired shinobi gobbled down the rest of his meal. He hurried to put the dirty dishes in the sink so as not to aggravate the pregnant ANBU medic. He was pretty sure Hitomi would be just as violent as Sakura was when she was pregnant. Half the time he suspected Sasuke kept knocking up the pink-haired kunoichi because she always took her anger out on him.

"Alright, I'm done," Kakashi announced. Hitomi smiled. "Obito, make sure you lock up the house," the copy nin ordered. Hitomi and Kakashi walked out of the apartment. The two were silent on their walk to the Hokage's office, both unsure of what to say.

"So," Hitomi said awkwardly, desperately trying to ease the tension between them at the moment. "What do you think they want with us?" she asked.

"Who knows? I just hope they won't try to hurt you because then I'll have to kick their asses." Kakashi chuckled. Hitomi grinned.

"Cause I'm your favorite, right?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, Mikoto's my favorite now," Kakashi teased. Hitomi looked at him strangely.

"Traitor! Mi-chan is the favorite of everyone! You've joined the dark side!" Hitomi pretended to cry. Passersby looked angrily at Kakashi until they realized who it was. Then they were smiling cruelly as if they were glad Hitomi was potentially hurt. Kakashi decided to piss them off and hug her. Hitomi stopped fake crying to look questioningly at the man holding her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Pissing off all of Konoha." He released her from his embrace. She sighed.

"But we just pissed them all off last week!" she complained. Kakashi chuckled as he looked into her onyx orbs. They were dancing with laughter the way Sakura used to before she married Sasuke.

"Come on. We'd better hurry before they send out a search party for us." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, his resolve strengthening. He had to get her back to Itachi as soon as possible.

When they entered the office of the sixth Hokage Kakashi noticed the tense atmosphere. He stood protectively in front of Hitomi. What were they planning? Hitomi moved from behind her godfather and greeted the occupants of the room. Kakashi was careful, his ninja senses alert and on high, sensitive to the smallest of movements.

"Thank you for finally coming, Hitomi, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said sarcastically. "So what's your excuse?" he asked. Kakashi looked worriedly around him. Something wasn't right.

"We wandered a bit from the path of life," Hitomi answered playfully. "So, Hokage-sama, what did you need?" she asked.

"Baa-chan and Ero-sennin were the ones who called this meeting." Naruto shrugged. Tsunade tried to compose herself.

"Hitomi, we have a favor to ask of you," Tsunade began. "We need you to do this for the good of the village."

Hitomi looked at them strangely. "What is it?"

"We need you to get rid of that abomination inside of you," Tsunade mumbled.

"How can you ask me to do that? You know how I feel about abortion! And you also know how I feel about Itachi-kun!" Hitomi snapped.

"Don't be selfish Hitomi," Tsunade warned. "Do you know what kind of power that kid's going to inherit from Itachi alone? Add you and that's a hell of a lot of chakra."

"You're telling me not to be selfish? I gave up my childhood for this village. I lost my teammate and friend while protecting this village. I've killed for this village; healed people from this village. What have I ever done to be selfish other than being with Itachi?" Tears spilled from her obsidian eyes. "I've given everything to this village and now you want to take away the only thing I have here of Itachi's? I can't do that. I won't," she said firmly. She collapsed in sobs. She was the first Uchiha to beg in front of non-Uchihas. She was also the first to carry a pureblood Uchiha baby.

"Hitomi." Kakashi pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't let them do anything," he cooed. Naruto had remained silent this whole time and he finally voiced his opinion.

"Let her keep her baby," Naruto spoke. The room froze.

"What?" Tsunade squeaked. "But that child is Uchiha Itachi's!"

"It's also Uchiha Hitomi's," Naruto shot back in Hitomi's defense. "You're grandchild's baby and you've been so cruel as to suggest that she get rid of it," Naruto finished angrily. Tsunade's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Jiraiya smiled. Naruto truly had this girl's best interest at heart.

"I can't believe you would allow that thing to continue to exist!" Tsunade said, outraged. All this time Hitomi continued to cry harder until she could scarcely breathe. Her breaths came out in sobs and came back in hyperventilative gasps. Kakashi was trying his damnedest to calm her down but she was way beyond any reassuring words that the silver-haired jounin could give her now.

The window crashed open, sending splinters of glass every which way. Hitomi stopped crying upon sensing the chakra source that destroyed the window.

"Ita-Itachi-kun," she hiccuped. The Akatsuki leader, Uchiha Itachi, simply walked over to her and stood there expectantly. Hesitantly, Kakashi released her as she picked herself up off the floor and ran to embrace him. "I missed you." Naruto watched in awe as the traitor hugged her back. The same murderer who slaughtered his clan, the same Sharingan master who'd once hurt Kakashi and the same Akatsuki member who once wanted the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He didn't seem like any of those things now, holding her. He was just a man in love, not a criminal. The others in the room were also touched by the PDA courtesy of the star-crossed lovers and their forbidden affair.

"I missed you too, Hitomi," Itachi responded, hugging her tighter. "Let's go home." He released her and tugged her hand, leading her to the window.

"This is her home," Tsunade cried desperately.

"Obaa-chan, home is where Itachi is," was all Hitomi said before obediently following Itachi out the window and back to the Akatsuki: her new home.


End file.
